Happiness, Love and War
by Yami Ikuto
Summary: Keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, luka tak terobati pergi bersamanya. Tanggung jawab terberat kembali berada diatas pundaknya, satu pilihan yang akan mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya. [Chapter 4 is Up!]
1. Chapter 1

Happiness, Love and War

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'High School DxD' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X Shizuka X Harem

Summary: Keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, luka tak terobati pergi bersamanya. Tanggung jawab terberat kembali berada diatas pundaknya, satu pilihan yang akan mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya.

Genres: Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

.

.

.

[Arc I: Kembalinya Tanggung Jawab]

Chapter 1: Perginya Sang Matahari Konoha.

.

.

.

Wuuush!

Udara bergerak sangat cepat menabrak apapun yang dilewatinya layaknya pasukan yang sedang menyerbu musuhnya, menerbangkan apapun yang tidak lebih berat daripada dirinya baik debu, dedaunan kering atau apapun yang penting benda itu tak berat seperti batu. Membawa sesuatu yang tidak berharga dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain adalah sedikit dari sekian banyak manfaat angin.

Tepat diatas pahatan patung wajah Sang Yondaime Hokage sesosok remaja pirang menjadikan permukaan tanah berdebu menjadi alas tidurnya, salah satu kakinya mengayun bebas diatas kakinya yang lain. Surai keemasannya melambai-lambai seakan ingin ikut bersama angin, kulit tan yang dibalut dengan baju putih cream berlengan pendek berlambang pusaran di tengahnya serta celana panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan saku di bagian pinggang kanan kirinya, dua tangan yang salah satunya terbalut perban putih menjadi bantalan empuk untuk sang empunya.

Iris shappire menenangkan menatap lurus langit yang senada dengannya, awan yang menggumpal layaknya kapas bergerak kemanapun angin membawa mereka. Awan putih yang beratnya sama dengan molekul uap air membiarkan angin membawanya, tak peduli jika itu adalah dunia yang tak pernah mereka jamah sedikitpun.

Hangatnya sinar matahari tak membuat remaja pirang itu terganggu sedikit'pun, organ dalamnya membutuhkan sinar matahari pagi yang menyehatkan ini. Akhir-akhir ini pemilik surai pirang itu lebih suka menikmati alam terbuka, semua masalah yang timbul di otaknya sedikit demi sedikit tersapu bersama angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

"Satu tahun berlalu, hm?"

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya seolah mengantarkan pikirannya untuk kembali membuka kenangan-kenangan di tahun tersebut, mulai dari Perang Dunia Shinobi, kembalinya rival-saudara-nya, pernikahan antara perempuan pewaris klan Hyuga dengan laki-laki yang menjabat Kage di Desa Suna untuk memperkuat hubungan antara Konoha-Suna, lalu puncaknya pengangkatan satu-satunya orang dari klan Uchiha sebagai pemimpin Desa Konoha.

Darahnya berdesir cepat mengingat semua itu, perjuangan yang selama ini ditempuhnya tidak membuahkan apa-apa selain kekecewaan dan amarah. Dia seperti bukan apa-apa lagi untuk desa kelahirannya sendiri, desa yang sudah ia perjuangkan mati-matian dan desa yang bahkan tak akan pernah menyebut namanya lagi.

Kelopak matanya menutup untuk beberapa saat, menghapus semua kenangan yang berkelebatan di depan matanya.

Ironis? Bahkan ada kata yang lebih buruk lagi untuk menyatakan keadaannya sekarang. Senyuman lebar yang sering ditunjukannya pada seluruh penduduk Konoha sudah tergantikan senyum tipis tak berarti, bahkan dia sudah lupa caranya untuk tertawa.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu sedari tadi kau mengawasi dari sana."

Sedari tadi sensornya memperingatkan jika ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jarak 80 meter sebelah barat daya dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, dia hanya ingin mencoba seberapa sabarkah orang ini mengawasinya selama 30 menit. Hatinya memuji jika orang yang mengawasinya terlalu sabar.

"Yare-yare~ ternyata kemampuanmu tak tumpul sama sekali," orang itu akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rambut berwarna silver yang menantang hukum gravitasi dengan topeng di samping kepalanya, memakai rompi ANBU beserta dalamannya yang tak berlengan dan celana hitam panjang khas ANBU, tanto berada di belakang punggungnya, lalu yang terakhir masker yang selalu menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan veteran perang sepertiku, Kakashi-sensei," ucap remaja pirang tersebut pada orang yang dulunya memang pernah menjadi guru pembimbing Tim 7 dan sekarang'pun dia masih menganggap orang itu sebagai gurunya.

"Aku sudah bukan gurumu, Naruto. Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix '-sensei'."

"Kau tahu. Tak ada yang namanya mantan guru di kamusku, aku menghormatimu sebagai guruku," jelasnya tanpa sedikit'pun mengubah pandangannya pada Hatake Kakashi –Sang copy-an ninja dari Konoha- yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Tumben sekali Kakashi-sensei menemuiku disini, ada hal penting 'kah?"

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan memang itu tujuanku," sepasang iris onyx kelam milik Kakashi sudah menatap wajah Naruto yang dihiasi tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah sore nanti, dia ingin aku mengatakannya langsung padamu," jelasnya memperhatikan tak ada perubahan raut wajah sedikit'pun dari murid pirangnya.

"Secepat itukah?" hanya satu intonasi yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi setiap huruf yang keluar dari tenggorokannya seakan menyayat hatinya yang sudah terluka sangat parah. Dia selalu ingin terlihat tegar di depan orang lain meskipun ia meraung keras di dalam hati terdalamnya.

"Ya, dan sepertinya itu akan menjadi pesta pernikahan termewah selain pesta pernikahan antara Gaara dan Hinata beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Kakashi yang sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini pada Naruto.

Hembusan angin keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar nama yang bahkan tak ingin ia dengar, tapi asumsi yang keluar dari mulut gurunya memang selalu benar. Ditambah lagi Sasuke adalah pemimpin Desa Konoha yang pastinya akan mengundang kelima negara besar untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya.

"Aku tak mengira jika dia akan mengundangku, tapi baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk datang," seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, senyuman yang menyembunyikan jutaan rasa sakit. Kakashi juga membayangkan jika dirinya ada di posisi Naruto sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tak memikirkan untuk masa depanmu, Naruto? Semua teman-teman seangkatanmu sudah menikah, hanya kau saja yang belum," berusaha mencairkan suasana adalah usaha yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kakashi, Naruto adalah anak dari gurunya. Jadi, dia berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tak punya rencana untuk hal seperti itu. Mungkin hanya waktu yang menjawabnya."

Tatapan Kakashi perlahan-lahan menyendu, sosok matahari yang selalu bersemangat dimana'pun dan kapan'pun sekarang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup seakan tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk menyinari yang lainnya. Pria itu hanya berharap jika remaja pirang itu tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi Madara atau Obito atau Kaguya untuk kedua kalinya, dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang Naruto bisa memporak-porandakan Konoha dengan sekali libas.

"Hanya itu saja yang aku ingin katakan padamu, Naruto," ucap Kakashi yang tersenyum dari balik maskernya lalu satu tangannya merapalkan segel sederhana dan menghilang dengan sekejap tanpa jejak dari monumen patung wajah Hokage itu.

Lagi-lagi...

Entah sampai kapan dirinya harus melihat teman-temannya meraih kebahagiaan atau kesuksesannya dari jauh, mereka bahkan lebih baik dari dirinya. Semua cita-citanya dulu hanya angan-angan sekarang, angan-angan yang menguap ke langit lalu mencapai angkasa dan hanya menjadi sampah luar angkasa yang tak ada gunanya.

Sepasang iris shappire menatap burung-burung yang terus terbang kesana kemari dengan bebasnya tanpa penghambat sedikit'pun, jika saja dia bisa memilih untuk hidup seperti apa. Dia lebih baik memilih hidup seperti burung, burung yang melayang-layang bebas di angkasa tak bertuan itu. Tapi sekarang dirinya harus kembali memilih takdirnya, membusuk di tempat ini atau mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi tak akan ada ruang untuknya hidup bahagia...

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." tiba-tiba saja remaja pirang itu terbatuk tanpa sebab, membuatnya harus bangkit dari rebahannya di tanah. Rasa layaknya karat besi menyeruak dari indra penciumannya, lalu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuat tanah yang ada di sampingnya dikotori oleh darah.

"Heh... Heh... Luka ini... Geeh...," masih ada untungnya Kakashi sudah pergi dari sini, semua penduduk bahkan teman-temannya tidak mengetahui perihal penyakit yang diidap Naruto sekarang. Luka karena serangan Kaguya yang membuat sebagian organ dalamnya terluka dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang, bukannya tak punya uang untuk mengobatinya. Tapi ini percuma, sepertinya lukanya tak bisa disembuhkan.

"Heh... Setidaknya... aku tak akan mati di tempat ini...," bernapas'pun terasa sangat berat, remaja pirang itu berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya agar deru napasnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Perlahan-lahan kaki dan tangannya menumpu pada tanah membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terasa tak karuan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Bocah?" siapa'pun pasti akan langsung kaget saat mendengar suara menyeramkan melalui pikirannya, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Bijuu itu seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Tak apa-apa, Kurama. Hanya... kondisiku sedikit buruk," senyum pahit terpatri di bibirnya, hanya satu makhluk yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyubi no Yoko.

Kyubi no Yoko atau lebih tepatnya Kurama yang merupakan Bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi no Ookami dengan mempersonifikasikannya dirinya sebagai rubah berekor sembilan yang memiliki bulu berwarna oranye agak gelap, ditambah raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan membuatnya malah ditakuti oleh orang-orang. Hanya satu orang yang tak pernah takut padanya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, dimana pemuda itu juga yang sudah mengingatkannya pada pesan yang disampaikan oleh Rikudo Sennin yang pergi setelah memecah mereka bersembilan.

"Kau masih bilang ini 'lumayan', kau tak tahu jika beberapa organ vitalmu hampir tak berfungsi sama sekali. Berobatlah segera, Naruto. Masa depanmu masih panjang dan tidak seharusnya kau menyelamatkan Uchiha bangsat itu dari serangan Kaguya," amarah yang ada di dalam diri Kurama sedikit meningkat, dia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan si pirang ini "Kau tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Bocah!" geraman kekesalan dan amarah terdengar sangat jelas.

"Jika aku masih bisa menyelamatkan seseorang, maka aku akan melakukannya walaupun ragaku sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya," ucapnya dengan kedua tangan berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kesal, marah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu di wajah Kurama yang berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Kurama sudah lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki itu, namun sekarang dia berusaha untuk mengobati tubuh Naruto dari dalam "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Minato sebelum dia pergi?" Kurama berusaha kembali membuka memori otak Naruto agar kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya satu tahun silam.

Naruto terdiam di tempat saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kurama, jiwanya seperti ditarik kembali pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir –dimana itu juga terakhir kalinya Naruto bersama dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sempat berkata sesuatu sebelum pergi.

 _"Naruto –anakku, aku memiliki perasaan buruk terhadapmu tapi semoga saja perasaan ini tak terbukti menjadi kenyataan. Dalam pahatan patung Hokage milik Ayah, disana ada tempat untuk menyimpan gulungan rahasia milik Ayah. Gulungan rahasia itu bisa membawamu menuju dimensi lain, dengan kata lain jika kau tak menemukan kebahagiaan disini, kau bisa pergi menuju tempat lain dan mencari kebahagiaanmu disana. Semoga saja itu hanya firasatku saja."_

"Aku baru ingat, Kurama," perkataan dari ayahnya mulai terngiang di kepalanya, mengingatkan kembali pada Naruto tentang gulungan rahasia itu. Dia harus mencari gulungan itu kemudian pergi dari tempat ini, dia tak akan peduli dunia apa yang akan disinggahinya nanti. Dirinya tak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang sampai memikirkan itu untuknya.

"Baguslah jika kau ingat," Kurama bisa bernapas lega sekarang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu, setidaknya dia bisa melihat Jinchuuriki-nya bahagia di tempat barunya nanti.

"Naruto, ada yang datang."

Ucapan Kurama sontak saja membuat Naruto mengedarkan penglihatannya ke segala penjuru arah dan tak menemukan apapun...

Syuuut!

Kunai tak bertuan melesat menargetkan kakinya yang masih berpijak di tanah, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto melompat menghindari kunai tersebut. Iris shappirenya berusaha untuk mengetahui siapa yang melemparkan benda tajam itu padanya, tangan kanannya yang dililit perban merogoh kantong peralatan ninjanya dan mengeluarkan satu kunai serupa untuk pertahanan dirinya.

Kesiagaan penuh terlihat dari sorot matanya meskipun tak ada pergerakan sama sekali di sekitar tempatnya berdiri...

Katchin!

Jeritan insting bertarungnya menyelamatkannya, kunainya beradu dengan kunai yang lain memuntahkan bunga api berskala kecil. Iris shappirenya melebar menyaingi bola pingpong saat mengetahui jika otak penyerangan padanya adalah seorang... "Perempuan?"

Perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, dia mendaratkan sebuah tendangan di perut Naruto sehingga pemuda pirang itu terpelanting ke belakang.

Dengan sigap, Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kakinya untuk meredam laju tubuhnya. Dia berdiri tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada perempuan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, reaksi yang sama masih terlihat di wajah perempuan itu.

"Ada masalah apa sehingga kau menyerangku, nona?" Naruto berusaha meredam ringisannya, kalau bukan karena penyakitnya yang kambuh tak mungkin tendangan itu tak akan sesakit ini.

"Jadi, setahun tak bertemu membuatmu melupakanku, heh? Naruto-kun?" perempuan berpenampilan seperti Kuniochi pada umumnya dengan baju yang menutupi leher jenjangnya namun di bagian dada atasnya sengaja tak tertutup sehingga semua orang bisa melihat belahan dadanya dan juga obi hitam melingkar di perutnya, pelindung bahu di kanan-kirinya, sarung tangan membungkus kedua tangannya, dan terakhir celana panjang hitam dengan perban di paha kanannya.

Naruto menurunkan kesiagaannya saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh perempuan itu, jika perempuan itu mengetahui namanya maka mereka pernah bertemu di suatu waktu. Otaknya berusaha menggali lagi ingatannya tentang orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Masih tak mengingatku?" perempuan itu memutar-mutar kunai di salah satu jarinya dengan tangan lainnya yang berkacak pinggang, lama-lama mengesalkan juga dilupakan oleh pemuda pirang ini "Apa kita harus bertarung lagi agar kau mengingatnya?" tawar perempuan tersebut.

"Pertarungan?" jika perempuan itu berkata seperti begitu berarti sebelumnya mereka pernah bertarung dan hanya satu perempuan yang pernah bertarung dengannya saat pertama kali bertemu "Kau –Shizuka? Kunoichi dari Desa Nadeshiko itu?" Naruto berusaha memastikan jika nama itu sesuai dengan kunoichi yang ada di depannya.

Kunoichi itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manis terkembang di bibir tipisnya setelah Naruto menyebutkan namanya "Syukurlah kau tak melupakanku," ucap Shizuka dengan nada lega, diingat namanya saja dia sudah sangat senang.

"Hee?! K-kenapa kau bisa ada di Desa Konoha?" Naruto kaget bukan main mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Shizuka, ini memang tak biasa ketika masih ada yang mengingatmu selagi kau dilupakan. Tapi, bisa saja pemimpin Desa Nadeshiko itu datang ke tempat ini untuk tujuan yang lain.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seorang shinobi yang sudah menjadi pahlawan perang dan juga laki-laki yang pernah mengalahkanku untuk pertama kalinya," Shizuka melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang, sepasang iris emeraldnya menatap tangan kanan Naruto yang ditutupi perban "Kenapa dengan tangan kananmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka sedikit khawatir.

"Oh, sebelumnya tangan kananku ini putus karena pertarunganku dengan Sasuke."

Shizuka tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kekagetannya mendengar jawaban dari shinobi pirang ini, dia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto bahkan tangan itu masih ada di tempatnya "Lalu kenapa tangan kananmu masih ada?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil memaklumi ketidaktahuan dari kunoichi yang ada di depannya, tangan kanannya langsung menyimpan kunai di kantong peralatan ninja yang ada di belakang pinggangnya "Berkat sel dari Hokage Pertama, Tsunade-baa-chan bisa mengembalikan tanganku yang putus itu. Walaupun harus beberapa bulan menunggu."

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan halus nan putih mulai memegang tangan Naruto seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya jika tangan itu adalah tangan buatan "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu," sesal Shizuka diiringi dengan kedua tangannya yang terus melihat-lihat tangan kanan Naruto yang terasa seperti asli.

"Tak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu."

Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna saling bertatapan satu sama lain, menandakan mereka berdua sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Pemilik iris emerald langsung memutuskan kontak visualnya dengan pemilik iris shappire, dia tak tahan jika harus bertatapan selama itu dengannya.

"Apa kau masih ingat perjanjian diantara kita, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menurunkannya, membuat kedua tangan berbeda saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Raut wajah bingung tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, selama satu tahun ini masalah terus menghampirinya sehingga dia melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi seingatnya, dia tak pernah membuat janji pada kunoichi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perjanjian yang mana, ya?" dia menyerah untuk urusan ini, otaknya sudah penuh dengan masalah yang membuatnya lupa akan perjanjian yang dibicarakan oleh Shizuka.

"Dulu, Jiraiya-sama dan Tokiwa membuat perjanjian bagi penerusnya. Jika dari pihak Jiraiya-sama bisa mengalahkan pihak Tokiwa maka penerus Jiraiya-sama bisa menikahi penerus dari Tokiwa, tapi jika sebaliknya maka perjanjian itu akan batal. Dan kau tahu siapa pemenang pertarungan kemarin?" Shizuka kembali menatap kearah Naruto setelah melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Pertarungannya seri dengan kata lain tak ada yang menang atau'pun kalah," sedikit demi sedikit memori di otaknya mulai terbuka, gambaran jika mereka berdua sepakat untuk memutuskan jika pertarungan itu berakhir dengan seri. Terlebih lagi, Naruto harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berlayar.

"Sudah dua kali kau menyentuhku dan kau masih bilang itu seri?" lagi-lagi senyuman manis itu kembali tercetak di bibir tipisnya, sekarang ditambah semu merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, bukankah itu kesepakatan mereka untuk memutuskan bahwa pertarungan itu berakhir tanpa pemenang sekali'pun "Dengan kata lain aku pemenangnya dan kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu, begitu?" ungkap Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

"Yap, sesuai dengan perjanjian," berbeda dengan Naruto, Shizuka terlihat sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut shinobi pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Bai~... APAAAA?!"

Respon otaknya yang lambat membuatnya terlambat menyadari apa yang sebelumnya dia katakan, ini tak seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Jangan bilang jika Shizuka datang ke Desa Konoha untuk mengajaknya menikah, tapi dari ekspresi wajah Shizuka sepertinya dia tak mungkin mengatakan 'tidak'.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menancapkan dirinya di bagian tertinggi dari langit biru tersebut, semakin tinggi matahari naik semakin panas juga sinar yang dihasilkannya. Orang-orang memilih untuk keluar dari rumah mereka hanya sekedar untuk mencari udara segar, di dalam ruangan membuat mereka seperti kue yang ada di dalam oven.

Dari banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang, terlihat sepasang manusia yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda sedang duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan tepat di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan. Sang perempuan terlihat sangat asyik sekali menikmati es krim putih yang ada di tangannya, berbeda dengan sang laki-laki –dia- hanya duduk termenung sambil memegangi kaleng softdrink-nya.

Mata shappire itu berusaha melirik perempuan tersebut dari ekor matanya, seulas senyum bulan sabit terukir di bibirnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat senang jika melihat kunoichi yang ada di sebelahnya ini bahagia. Jika saja ia bisa berkata jujur, pasti dia sudah mengatakan jika perempuan itu datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" seakan tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Shizuka mulai membuka suaranya. Dia memang senang bisa diperhatikan oleh Naruto, tapi jika diperhatikan terlalu intens dirinya juga merasa risih akan hal itu.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya... tak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapannya memang terbukti benar, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Shinobi pirang itu tak mau menyakiti perasaan Shizuka jika dirinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan tak akan pernah kembali, yang berujung pada tidak ditepatinya janji tersebut. Dia hanya tak mau menorehkan kekecewaan seperti yang dialaminya.

"Hm?" Shizuka sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Naruto, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya saat ini "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto-kun. Aku siap mendengarkan," usul Shizuka yang menyadari gelagat keragu-raguan di wajah Naruto.

Iris shappire itu melebar sebentar setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan perempuan disampingnya, dirinya pasti terlalu kontras menunjukan ekspresinya. Dirinya mulai berpikir merangkai kata-kata di dalam otaknya agar bisa dimengerti Shizuka, karena ini menyangkut dirinya juga.

"Shizuka?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, remasan tangannya di kaleng softdrink-nya mulai mengeras membuat penyokannya semakin lama semakin meluas. Dia menghembuskan napasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati perjanjian itu," Shizuka terkaget mendengarkan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, dia seakan-akan bermimpi saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa menepatinya?" raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat bahagia tergantikan oleh raut wajah sedih, seperti saat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Sagiri. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggalkan oleh Sagiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak tega mengatakan hal ini pada Shizuka, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sendu. Baru kali ini dia tak bisa menepati janjinya "Aku sudah berencana untuk pergi dari sini. Dengan memanfaatkan gulungan peninggalan ayahku, aku berencana ingin berpindah ke dimensi lain," inilah yang harus diketahui oleh Shizuka cepat atau'pun lambat.

"Berpindah dimensi?" beo Shizuka. Dia juga pernah mendengar jika Sang Pencipta Dunia Shinobi ini pernah melakukan perjalanan dimensi, hanya ninja selevel Dewa lah yang bisa melakukannya. Pemuda yang ada disampingnya, memang termasuk kedalam golongan tersebut.

"Bawalah aku bersamamu, Naruto-kun," Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutan untuk kesekian kalinya, ditambah kedua tangan Shizuka yang bertumpu di salah satu pundaknya dengan kelopak matanya yang hampir menumpahkan air mengisyaratkan permohonan dari dalam hati terdalamnya.

"Tapi, Shizuka...," dia berusaha mencari alasan yang logis agar pemimpin Desa Nadeshiko itu mengurungkan niatnya, dia bahkan tak yakin jika perjalanan dimensi itu aman "Bagaimana jabatanmu sebagai Pemimpin Desa Nadeshiko? Mereka pasti mengira jika pihak Desa Konoha telah menculikmu, kau tak mau 'kan jika terjadi konflik antar desa lagi?" Naruto bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah dari Shizuka.

Wajah cantik tanpa cacat sedikit'pun bak seorang model mulai mendekat kearah Naruto "Aku bisa mengirimkan pesan pada Tokiwa agar mengambil alih kursi kepemimpinanku di Desa Nadeshiko, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti," iris mata emerald itu menyorotkan keyakinan yang sangat besar.

Kelopak mata tannya mulai tertutup, tekad baja sudah tertancap di dalam hati Shizuka "Bagaimana jika jutsu itu gagal? Kita berdua bisa~...," kelopak matanya langsung terbuka saat benda halus menyentuh salah satu pipinya.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamamu."

Udara yang bergerak cepat kembali menerpa kedua insan yang duduk berhadapan, mereka seakan membiarkan angin itu menyejukan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi karena teriknya matahari. Salah satu tangan laki-laki blonde itu menyentuh dan meremas tangan perempuan yang menyentuh pipinya, senyuman tulus dari hatinya yang terdalam kembali terlihat.

"Jika itu keputusanmu...," pemuda blonde itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, manik shappire yang sebelumnya kehilangan cahaya menatap kearah Shizuka "...kita akan berangkat sore ini," lanjutnya.

Shizuka mau tak mau harus mengulum senyum di bibirnya, walaupun mereka berdua baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi hati mereka terasa nyaman satu sama lain, ada untungnya guru mereka terdahulu mengikat perjanjian diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Duuuar! Duaaar!

Luncuran kembang api membelah langit yang mulai menjingga, suaranya menggelegar di langit yang tak berujung, memecah diri menjadi partikel-partikel berwarna menghiasi langit menjadi lebih indah lagi. Banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatap keindahan tersebut, terkecuali shinobi pirang yang berlari membelah lautan manusia di depannya.

Lampion-lampion tergantung sepanjang jalananan Desa Konoha, semua penduduk desa sedang menikmati pesta pernikahan antara Uchiha terakhir yang menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam dengan Kunoichi medis yang melampaui kemampuan Hokage kelima.

Pakaiannya yang terlalu mencolok membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua penduduk desa, kesukaannya dengan warna oranye membuatnya dikenal sebagai Orenji no Shinobi. Sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu, sementara kakinya terus bergerak mengikuti jalan desa.

"Itu dia," gumamnya saat menangkap sepasang manusia yang baru saja menjalin ikatan yang sangat sakral sedang menikmati pesta pernikahan mereka dengan melibatkan semua penduduk desa, laju kakinya semakin melambat seiring jarak dengan rekan setimnya sudah mulai menipis.

Kedua terlihat sangat serasi ditambah dengan pakaian mereka yang mereka kenakan, senyuman bulan sabit terlihat di bibirnya. Kunoichi bersurai buble gum melambaikan tangan kanan kearahnya mengajak si pirang itu agar mendekat, mau tak mau dia harus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Selamat untuk kalian, Sakura-chan, Teme," Naruto langsung mengatakan hal itu setelah tak ada jarak lagi dengan rekan setimnya, cengiran lebar yang menjadi topeng yang menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya terlihat kembali.

"Hn, terima kasih, Naruto," balas hokage muda berambut raven emo dengan senyuman setipis benang di bibirnya "Kenapa kau tak hadir saat upacara pernikahanku, huh?" tanya pemuda raven emo itu pada si kuning jabrik yang ada di depannya.

"Ahh, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Masih untung aku datang untuk memberikan ucapab selamat pada kalian berdua," tangannya yang diperban menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih padamu juga, Naruto," kunoichi yang memiliki surai seperti permen karet stroberi itu mulai angkat bicara "Hari ini kau terlihat sangat... berbeda, Naruto," lanjutnya sambil terus menilik-nilik tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hahaha... itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura-chan," Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi tatapan menyelidik dari Sakura, berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin agar kedua rekan setimnya dulu tak mencurigai jika dirinya hanyalah klon bayangan dari yang aslinya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Kau Kagebunshinnya 'kan?"

Perubahan ekspresi terlihat di wajah Naruto dengan wajah terkejut ditambah sepasang matanya yang membulat seperti bola pingpong, kemampuan Sang Hokage keenam ini memang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Hanya selang beberapa detik, ekspresinya berubah seperti sedia kala.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Teme? Aku Naruto –sahabatmu," ucap Naruto yang tertawa garing diiringi tangannya yang menggaruk kepalanya.

Shiiing!

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku," mata Eien no Mangenkyo Sharingan dan Rinnengan Chaku Tomoe milik reinkarnasi Indra itu menatap datar kearah Naruto, namun sangat tajam bagi orang yang ditatapnya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya~...,"

Buuuuzz!

Cahaya keemasan membelah langit Konoha, semua atensi terarah pada sinar keemasan yang menembus patung wajah Yondaime Hokage. Sebagian penduduk yang ada disana memasang raut wajah takut melihat berkas sinar tersebut, bahkan ada sebagian dari mereka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Menjulangnya cahaya tersebut pasti akan terlihat oleh beberapa desa yang dekat dengan Konoha. Cahaya tersebut memang tak memiliki aura kekuatan yang menandakan bahwa cahaya itu tak akan berbahaya bagi orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, semua orang ingin tahu siapa yang membuat sinar itu.

"Naruto?"

Hanya beberapa detik atensinya terarah pada sinar itu, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sudah menghilang dari tempat berdirinya. Asumsinya tentang klon bayangan milik sahabatnya memang terbukti benar, ikat kepala berlambangkan Desa Konoha teronggok di tanah.

Sasuke melepas rangkulan Sakura yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, dia langsung berlutut lalu membawa ikat kepala tersebut. Otaknya merespon dengan cepat saat menyadari si Orenji no Shinobi lah pemilik ikat kepala ini, mata onyxnya juga melihat secarik kertas terselip di bagian besi pelindungnya.

Tangannya mengeluarkan kertas tersebut, sepasang matanya mulai bergerak membaca deretan tulisan tangan yang pasti dibuat oleh Naruto.

 _"Maaf jika aku hanya bisa meninggalkan sepucuk surat saja padamu, aku hanya mengirim bunshin untuk menemuimu. Aku turut senang melihatmu diangkat menjadi Hokage lalu sekarang menikah dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi aku rasa kebahagiaanku bukanlah di tempat ini, mungkin itu dasarku pergi. Jangan pernah mencariku! aku tak pernah tahu akan kembali atau tidak ke Konoha._

 _Jaga Konoha baik-baik, jangan pernah berniat untuk menghancurkannya lagi, Teme. Semoga kau bahagia."_

Rasa panas disertai dengan aliran air meluncur bebas dari kedua pasang mata berbeda warna, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan surai ravennya "Tidak seharusnya kau pergi, Dobe," suara yang tidak lebih dari bisikan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya meremas kertas tersebut, dia sangat menyesalkan keputusan yang dibuat oleh si kuning bodoh itu. Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya karena dirinya mendapatkan impian yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh Naruto, cara lain masih bisa di tempuh. Ini semua bukan keinginannya, tapi semua ini keputusan dari Daimyo dan juga tetua Konoha.

"Semoga kau juga bahagia disana, temanku,"

Kepalanya mendongak kembali, menatap awan yang berubah bentuk karena tertembus cahaya keemasan tadi. Seharusnya dari awal dirinya tidak menerima posisi ini, kemungkinan terbesar perginya Naruto adalah karena Hinata malah menikah dengan Sang Kazekage –Sabaku Gaara.

Sosok matahari yang selalu menyinari Konoha akhirnya pergi dengan kekecewaan besar di dalam hatinya, meskipun matahari itu pergi tapi orang-orang belum tentu mengingatnya lagi.

.

.

.

-beberapa menit sebelum sinar keemasan menembus langit-

"Jadi, itukah gulungan rahasianya?" manik emeraldnya terlihat penasaran saat menatap gulungan emas yang berada di tangan kanan shinobi blonde di depannya.

"Ya, hanya gulungan ini yang aku temukan," jawaban itu seolah menjadi akhir dari kepenasaran pemilik manik emerald tadi, shinobi pirang itu mulai berlutut dan membuka gulungan tersebut diatas permukaan tanah.

Shizuka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda pirang itu, dia berlutut berhadapan dengan Naruto. Penglihatannya mulai teralihkan pada rentetan tulisan tangan di gulungan tersebut, matanya bergerak mengikuti arah tulisan tersebut.

"Shizuka, kita harus meneteskan darah kita diatas gulungan ini kemudian merapalkan segel tangan secara bersamaan. Dengan begitu gulungan ini akan bekerja," jelas Naruto yang sudah menyimpulkan isi gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Mereka berdua menggigit jempol tangannya demi mendapatkan darah yang dibutuhkan oleh gulungan tersebut, seakan terbiasa dengan darah mereka membiarkan darah dari jempolnya menetes di atas kertas gulungan yang terbuka. Kedua pasang manik berbeda saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Salah satu tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain lalu mulai merapalkan segel tangan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan gulungan tersebut, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia tahu satu segel tangan lagi akan mengaktifkan gulungan tersebut.

Manik shappirenya menatap Shizuka dengan lekat seakan meminta kejelasan pada kunoichi itu atas jawabannya, Naruto tak mau jika Shizuka menyesal suatu hari nanti karena keputusannya sendiri dan mereka tak dapat kembali ke tempat ini lagi.

Shizuka menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu sedikit'pun. Dia sudah terlanjur, terlanjur jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sejak perpisahan terakhir mereka. Lagipula dia sudah menerima perjanjian itu dengan senang hati, dia akan hidup bersama-sama dengan Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya membimbing Shizuka untuk menyelesaikan segel tangan tersebut, keduanya bangkit berdiri dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir masing-masing.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mereka berdua sudah di selubungi oleh cahaya keemasan. Naruto sudah mengaktifkan mode Ashuranya untuk menghindari kegagalan jutsu perpindahan dimensi, tubuhnya sudah didominasi dengan warna kuning keemasan dengan aksen hitam sebagai hiasannya.

Shizuka sudah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto, melingkarkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas di pinggang shinobi pirang tersebut. Cahaya keemasan yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka semakin terang, meletup-letup pelan seperti air mendidih.

Buuuzzz!

Kelopak mata memejam erat, saling merangkul satu sama lain membuat rasa khawatir akan jutsu ini menghilang. Gravitasi bumi seolah tak mempengaruhi mereka lagi, kedua tubuh itu terasa dilemparkan sekuat tenaga oleh sesuatu kekuatan.

Seberkas sinar keemasan menjulang menuju langit yang tak terbatas itu beriringan dengan tubuh keduanya yang menghilang, sedetik kemudian gulungan yang terbuka diatas tanah mulai terbakar. Seakan-akan ingin melenyapkan barang bukti jika sebelumnya ada orang yang datang ke tempat tersebut, gulungan emas berubah menjadi debu yang langsung menguap ke udara.

Reinkarnasi Ashura itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri di dunia barunya. Daripada harus terjebak dengan impian semunya, lebih baik dia hidup di dunia yang baru dan memulai kehidupan baru. Kehidupan layak yang penuh dengan ketentraman bersama dengan mantan pemimpin Desa Nadeshiko, sesuai dengan perjanjian.

To Be Continued...

Salam kenal untuk semuanya dari author baru ini...

Maaf jika jalan ceritanya tak begitu dimengerti oleh kalian, semoga saja kalian bisa memberikan kritik dan saran ke depannya. Saya hanya coba-coba saja, jika cerita ini memang mendapat respon negatif dari orang yang sudah membaca maka saya sendiri yang akan menghapusnya langsung.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk cerita tak jelas milik saya...

[TTD: Yami Ikuto]


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness, Love and War

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'High School DxD' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X Shizuka X ?

Summary: Keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, luka tak terobati pergi bersamanya. Tanggung jawab terberat kembali berada diatas pundaknya, satu pilihan yang akan mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya.

Genres: Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

.

.

.

[Arc I: Kembalinya Tanggung Jawab]

Chapter 2: Tamu dari Dimensi Lain.

.

.

.

GROOOOAAAR!

Raungan keras membuat gendang telinga siapa'pun akan pecah jika mendengarnya, geraman dari tiga kepala dengan satu tubuh yang sama membuat makhluk yang melihatnya seperti melihat Malaikat Maut. Mata merah menyala dalam kegelapan menatap buas kearah sekumpulan remaja yang ada di depannya, air liur perlahan-lahan mengalir dari moncongnya.

"Cerberus?"

Semua remaja yang ada disana turut bergetar mendengar nama dari makhluk tersebut, tapi ketakutan yang mereka rasakan harus ditelan mentah-mentah. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menunjukan sebuah ketakutan, hidup atau mati tergantung kedua tangan remaja tersebut.

"Hahaha... Peliharaanku ini kubawa langsung dari Neraka," tawa keras menggema di langit hitam tersebut, seseorang yang menduduki singgasana dengan membelakangi cahaya rembulan besar membuat wajahnya tak akan terlihat sedikit'pun.

Sorot mata penuh amarah terlihat dari semua pasang mata remaja yang ada disana, ketakutan mereka sebelumnya tergantikan oleh perasaan kesal yang memuncak dan berujung amarah. Kubah transparan sudah menyelimuti kawasan bangunan yang memiliki gaya eropa abad pertengahan dengan diawasi oleh remaja-remaja bersayap kelelawar di luarnya.

"Sekarang kita harus melumpuhkan anjing penjaga neraka itu? Dia akan menjadi penghalang terbesar kita untuk menghadapi Kokabiel," suara feminim penuh dengan ketegasan dan wibawa memecah keheningan, perempuan bersurai merah crimson mulai melangkahkan kakinya seperti menantang orang yang menduduki singgasana melayang jauh di depannya.

Perempuan bersurai hitam juga mengambil langkah yang sama, mereka berdiri bersebelahan sehingga meyakinkan diri bahwa remaja seperti mereka bisa mengalahkan orang yang telah mengacaukan sekolah mereka "Ara~ Aku setuju dengan hal itu," timpalnya sambil menunjuk langit dengan tulunjuknya, aliran petir kuning mulai merambat di tangannya.

"Ise, kami akan berusaha menjadi tamengmu," laki-laki berambut pirang berwajah tampan mulai menciptakan sebilah pedang di salah satu tangannya, dalam keadaan seperti ini memang tak ada yang namanya main-main.

"Kalian ingin aku mengumpulkan kekuatan dan melakukan serangan terakhir untuk Cerberus itu?" laki-laki berambut coklat yang kerap kali dipanggil 'Ise' oleh teman sekelompoknya mulai bersuara setelah sebelumnya dia terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar raungan dari anjing penjaga neraka tersebut.

"Bukan, kau akan menjadi pendukung kami. Kau bisa mengirimkan kekuatanmu itu pada kami," sepasang iris blue-green itu melirik kearah Ise yang berada di belakangnya.

Meskipun perkiraannya sempat meleset tapi kepalanya langsung mengangguk cepat, perintah dari pemilik surai merah crimson itu adalah perintah yang sangat mutlak untuknya "Aku mengerti itu, Buchou," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah dibalut sarung tangan merah seperti tangan naga.

Dengan kecepatan tak terkira laki-laki pirang itu sudah menghilang untuk menyerbu kearah anjing penjaga neraka itu, disusul dengan dua perempuan itu yang sudah memunculkan sayap kelelawar dari balik seragam yang mereka kenakan lalu melesat terbang ke udara terbuka.

Kecepatan yang setara dengan cahaya memudahkan laki-laki pirang itu menghindari semua serangan dari cakar tajam milik Cerberus, dia berusaha untuk membuka celah agar setidaknya dia bisa memberikan serangan pembuka bagi anjing berkepala tiga itu.

CRRAAASH!

Sayatan besi tajam pada sang Cerberus membuat darah memancar dari salah satu kakinya, sorotan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari mata merah menyala milik makhluk penjaga neraka tersebut. Insting hewannya memberi tanda bahwa ada musuh berada diatas kepalanya.

Ketiga kepala itu mendongak bersama-sama menatap salah satu perempuan bersayap kelelawar itu sudah berada diatasnya "Jinaklah, anjing baik... Ufufu~" meskipun diselingi tawa yang sedikit aneh, tapi perempuan itu sudah menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan petir kuning yang menyambar-nyambar setelahnya.

DOOOONN!

Suara ledakan cukup besar menggema di dalam kubah transparan tersebut, kubah tersebut memang berfungsi dengan baik sehingga ledakan tersebut tak melibatkan jangkauan yang lebih luas lagi. Debu tanah hasil ledakan tersebut menutupi tempat berdiri sang Cerberus untuk terkahir kalinya.

GROOOOAAAR!

Raungan keras kembali terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana, asap yang sebelumnya terkumpul sudah menghilang tertiup udara kencang yang keluar melalui mulut dari setiap kepala Cerberus itu. Matanya semakin menyala dengan buas, dia tak terima jika tubuhnya dibuat gosong karena petir kuning tersebut.

GRROOOAAR!

Raungan Cerberus yang lainnya terdengar kembali, anjing penjaga neraka yang lain kembali muncul dari lingkaran kegelapan yang diciptakan orang yang duduk di singgasana itu. Semua remaja tanggung yang ada disana bisa melihat deretan gigi dari orang tersebut.

"Khukhukhu... buat pesta ini lebih ramai lagi," tawa aneh nan mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya, dua cerberus yang tingginya hampir 10 meter itu mulai mengepung remaja-remaja itu walaupun sebagiannya sudah menerbangkan dirinya di angkasa.

Tatapan penuh nafsu terlihat dari sepasang iris merah di setiap kepala cerberus tersebut, geramannya kembali terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Kewaspadaan iblis-iblis yang ada disana semakin meningkat, mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh kedua cerberus itu.

.

.

.

-Disaat yang bersamaan-

Langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang sebenarnya berukuran raksasa namun karena jauhnya jarak antara bintang itu dengan bumi membuat mereka terlihat kecil dari bumi, rembulan berukuran dua kali lipat dari hari-hari sebelumnya bersinar terang turut menghiasi langit tersebut.

Letupan cahaya keemasan tercipta di langit yang sangat luas itu, menampakan dua orang yang saling berpelukan dengan salah satu tangannya saling bertautan membentuk segel tangan terakhir mereka. Kelopak mata yang terpejam, membuat dua orang itu tak mengetahui jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kelopak mata lentik milik perempuan bersurai hitam mencoba terbuka perlahan-lahan saat udara dingin membuat tubuhnya merespon, kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka sempurna dan menatap lingkungan di sekitarnya penuh kebingungan.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil perempuan itu pada laki-laki yang berada dalam dekapannya, dia berusaha menyadarkan laki-laki itu agar membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Sepasang mata berwarna emas dengan iris vertikal-horizontal perpaduan antara iris katak dan rubah mulai tampak setelah kelopak mata pemiliknya terbuka lebar, kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri dengan penuh kebingungan di kepalanya. Lalu pandangannya berakhir pada perempuan yang medekapnya.

"Kita ada dimana, Shizuka?" tanya laki-laki yang seluruh tubuhnya diselubungi aura kuning keemasan dihiasi aksen hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto-kun," jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Shizuka membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya, berarti jutsu itu memang gagal bekerja "Tapi, lihatlah itu," lanjutan kalimat dari Shizuka membuat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap kearah jari tangan Shizuka yang menunjuk sesuatu.

"I-itu bu-bulan?" ucapnya sedikit tergagap saat melihat benda bulat besar yang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna putih terang, terdapat bercak-bercak gelap juga pada bulan tersebut karena meteorit nyasar yang selalu menabraknya dengan seenak jidat.

Shizuka hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto lalu sepasang iris emerald itu kembali menatap kearah Naruto "Berarti kita ada masih ada di bumi, dengan kata lain gulungan itu berhasil memindahkan kita," jelas Shizuka.

"Jika ini memang bumi, kenapa aku tak bisa melihat daratan sedikit'pun?"

"Coba lihat ke bawahmu, Naruto-kun."

Laki-laki pirang itu akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Shizuka, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah untuk membuktikan jawaban dari Shizuka itu benar atau salah? Sinar-sinar yang dihasilkan lampu-lampu rumahan dan jalanan membuat tempat yang ada dibawahnya seperti layaknya kunang-kunang yang berdiam diri.

"Sudah lihat?"

Laki-laki pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya, cengiran lebar diiringi garukan salah satu tangan di kepala kuningnya membuat siapa'pun akan jengkel melihat kebodohan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, aku terlalu panik jika jutsu itu tidak berhasil," Naruto masih menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Kenapa kita tak jatuh?" tanya Shizuka dengan tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya, tubuhnya bahkan tak merasakan gaya tarik gravitasi sama sekali dengan kata lain mereka berdua melayang di langit.

"Aku bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap –dattebayo," pemuda pirang itu sedikit bangga dengan salah satu kemampuannya, berkat kemampuan yang diberikan oleh Rikudo Sennin membuat dirinya tak terpengaruh gaya gravitasi sama sekali dalam modenya saat ini.

KLIIING!

'Aura tak mengenakan macam apa ini?' hati pemuda itu langsung berucap kala sensornya merasakan kekuatan negatif walaupun hanya seperti seutas benang, jarak juga mempengaruhi kemampuan sensornya. Kepalanya sedikit turun saat menyadari kubah biru yang terlihat transparan melingkupi bangunan besar bertingkat, dijaga oleh beberapa remaja yang memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar.

Sepasang matanya yang berwarna emas dengan pupil vertikal-horizontal itu melebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kubah tersebut, remaja-remaja lainnya berusaha mengalahkan tiga makhluk yang mirip dengan salah satu hewan Kuchiyose milik Pain dulu, namun makhluk itu memiliki aura gelap dalam dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Shizuka yang menatap perubahan dari raut wajah Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa kita harus menolong mereka?"

Shizuka sedikit mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi perlahan-lahan kepalanya berusaha mengikuti arah pandangan iris emas tersebut. Tubuhnya terperanjat saat melihat apa yang Naruto lihat, tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu mulai meremas jaket kuning keemasan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita menolong mereka, Naruto-kun. Aku tak yakin jika mereka bisa meladeni ketiga monster itu, ayo kita kesana," laki-laki pirang itu menepuk pucuk kepala milik Shizuka saat perempuan itu merengek layaknya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan sesuatu.

"Tanpa diminta'pun aku akan melakukannya," kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, aura emas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya meledak-ledak seperti ingin keluar. Aura emas tersebut mulai membentuk suatu makhluk yang sangat besar sehingga membuat kedua orang itu ada di dalamnya, rubah berekor sembilan yang hanya terdiri dari gumpalan chakra emas tercipta diatas langit.

Raut wajah kekagetan tampak pada wajah cantik Shizuka, rasa dingin yang berdesir karena angin malam itu sudah digantikan dengan rasa hangat saat aura emas itu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Kekagetannya bertambah saat dirinya mengetahui berada di dalam apa dirinya sekarang.

"Na-naruto-kun... I-ini..."

"Ya, ini merupakan Bijuu Form-ku. Aku bisa mengeluarkan rubah ini dari dalam tubuhku walaupun hanya berbentuk chakra padat saja," jelas shinobi pirang itu sambil menatap Shizuka dengan lekat "Lepas saja pelukanmu, aku jamin kau tak akan jatuh," perintahnya.

"A-aku tak mau," tolak perempuan itu dengan mentah-mentah, dekapannya semakin mengerat pada pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, ada aku yang akan menangkapmu nanti," Naruto berusaha meyakinkan agar melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya tadi.

"B-baiklah," akhirnya kunoichi bersurai hitam itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, perlahan-lahan dekapannya mulai meregang dan terus meregang. Sehingga dirinya tak menyadari jika tubuhnya sudah melayang di dalam rubah emas yang dibentuk oleh Naruto.

"Aku bilang juga apa," Shizuka hanya menunduk malu mendapat tanggapan tersebut dari laki-laki pirang di sampingnya, dia bisa merasakan jika salah satu tangannya sudah bertautan dengan salah satu tangan Naruto.

" **Kalian ingin aku melihat kalian berpacaran atau menolong makhluk-makhluk yang ada disana? Percuma sekali jika aku dikeluarkan,** " suara berat mulai menyahut membuat Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana, Kurama," elak laki-laki kuning itu sambil menatap lurus kearah depan "Jadi, apa kau siap?" tanya Naruto yang menuntut kesiapan dari teman Bijuunya ini.

" **Kapan'pun, Bocah,** " jawab rubah berekor sembilan itu dengan nada cuek.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Rubah yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 10 meter itu mulai melesat mengikuti perintah Naruto dan membawa Jinchuuriki beserta pasangan dari Jinchuurikinya agar melesat ke tempat yang sama, kecepatan lesatannya semakin lama semakin cepat seiring terkikisnya jarak dengan kubah transparan tersebut. Kurama berusaha mendobrak paksa kubah pelindung tersebut dengan melesat secepat mungkin.

BRAAAAK!

PYAAARR!

Semua remaja penjaga kubah tersebut terkejut saat salah satu bagian kubah yang mereka jaga sudah ditembus oleh benda kuning besar yang terus melesat mengikuti gravitasi sehingga masuk ke dalam kubah transparan tersebut "A-apa itu tadi?" satu-satunya remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang disana terlihat shock melihat lesatan benda kuning tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Saji," tanggapan ketidak tahuanlah yang didapatkan oleh laki-laki berambut pirang pucat tadi "Kita harus menutup kembali bagian yang berlubang tersebut," perintah perempuan bersurai hitam dengan poni rata bergaya bob, sepasang iris violetnya menatap lubang yang perlahan-lahan kembali tertutup.

Rubah kuning besar itu terus melesat memanfaatkan gaya yang ada, tangan chakranya mengarah pada salah satu anjing hitam yang sudah melompat seperti ingin menerkam beberapa remaja yang berdiri di depannya.

Bruuuk!

Kurama berhasil menindih salah satu Cerberus yang beberapa meter lagi hampir mencapai remaja-remaja yang keadaannya terlihat tak baik, bahkan pakaian mereka juga sudah tersayat-sayat menunjukan beberapa bagian tubuh yang seharusnya tertutupi.

Salah satu tangan Kurama terus menghadang ketiga kepala anjing hitam tersebut agar berhenti bergerak. Dirasa tak berpengaruh sedikit'pun, salah satu tangannya yang lain berusaha menyerbu salah satu kepalanya.

BITE!

Tangan tersebut tak bisa bergeral sama sekali saat salah satu kepala Cerberus yang lain sudah menggigitnya, meskipun Kurama hanya rubah yang terbentuk oleh chakra tetap saja rasa sakit terasa di lengan kanannya. "Dasar anjing kampung!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat tangan yang digigit itu tinggi-tinggi.

BRAAAK!

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kurama membantingkan cerberus itu ke tanah agar gigitan di lengannya terlepas. Dia membantingkan tubuh anjing itu berkali-kali ke tanah sehingga tanahnya membentuk retakan seperti jaring laba-laba supaya gigitan kuat itu terlepas.

Insting rubahnya memperingatkan jika anjing hitam yang tersisa mengendap-ngendap dari belakangnya, berusaha untuk menerjangnya dari belakang.

BUUUKK!

Jangan pernah meremehkan insting seekor Bijuu sekelas Kyubi no Yoko, pengalamannya bertarung sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang belumlah tumpul. Sesaat sebelum anjing itu mencapai punggung Kurama, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu terhantam tubuh temannya yang lain. Tubuh anjing itu melayang kemudian mendarat di salah satu bangunan besar yang tak jauh darinya.

" **Hyaaah!** "

Kurama melemparkan anjing yang menggigit lengannya pada salah satu teman anjingnya yang sudah tersungkur terlebih dahulu, pandangan rubah itu mulai berubah arah menuju cerberus yang berada di bawahnya. Kepalan tangan besarnya kembali menyerbu kearah kepala cerberus tersebut.

BUUUGH!

Salah satu kepala sang cerberus tertanam di tanah cukup dalam saat mendapatkan pukulan penuh senjutsu dari Kurama, lalu Kurama beranjak dari atas cerberus tersebut. Kedua tangannya memegangi ekor sang cerberus dan menariknya dengan paksa, tak memperdulikan raungan kesakitan dari makhluk hitam tersebut.

Dia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali melawan arah jarum jam, tubuh sang cerberus juga ikut terbawa dan berputar dengan Kurama sebagai porosnya. Pegangannya pada ekor anjing hitam tersebut terlepas, dia memang berniat untuk menggabungkan ketiga anjing itu bersama-sama.

Ketiganya saling bertumpangan satu sama lain berusaha membangkitkan tubuh mereka tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah seekor'pun, sebagian bangunan yang berperan sebagai sekolahan sudah porak poranda karena tertimpa ketiga tubuh anjing penjaga neraka itu.

SHIIING!

Gumpalan bola berwarna ungu gelap itu mulai terkumpul di depan mulut Kurama, dia juga berusaha menggabungkan chakra positif dan negatif yang tepat agar bola itu tak mengalami kegagalan. Kebodohan dari ketiga cerberus itu membuat Kurama memiliki waktu untuk membuat bola tersebut.

BRAAST!

Seiring dengan lesatannya, bola ungu gelap itu sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga keunguan yang bersinar. Arah lesatannya memang sesuai dengan apa yang pemiliknya inginkan, Kurama hanya menunggu anjing-anjing itu lenyap.

BLUUUMM!

Ledakan yang setara dengan bom nuklir masa kini membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar, bangunan sekolah itu menjadi benda pertama kali yang terkena dampak ledakan bola bom dari Kurama. Dari ledakan tersebut tercipta cahaya yang mampu menyaingi sinar matahari karena hampir seluruh tempat tersebut bisa tersinari olehnya, semua yang ada disana berusaha menahan tekanan angin dan getaran yang ditimbulkan dari ledakan tersebut.

Rubah jingga besar itu terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan ledakan tersebut, namun orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya mencoba menutupi pandangannya akibat cahaya terang ledakan bola bom itu. Asap coklat yang bercampur patikel tanah membumbung tinggi di dalam kubah transparan tersebut, kawah berukuran besar tercipta di samping bangunan sekolah yang porak poranda itu.

"Sepertinya aku berlebihan," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kekacauan bangunan di depannya.

" **Kita terlalu berlebihan,** " timpal Kurama.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau," ada untungnya jika sekarang ini Naruto sedang malas untuk sekedar berdebat dengan si ekor sembilan, jika itu sampai terjadi maka umpatan dan hinaan yang akan keluar.

SYUUUT!

Sebuah tombak cahaya yang berdiameter lebih dari 1 meter melesat dengan kecepatan gila menuju tempat berdirinya Kurama sekarang, lesatannya yang cepat membuat berkas cahaya lurus mengarah pada kepala rubah besar tersebut.

TRIIINK!

Kesembilan ekor tersebut menghempas kencang kearah samping mengenai tombak cahaya yang hanya beberapa centimeter lagi mengenai kepala rubah tersebut, tombak tersebut berputar di udara layaknya baling-baling pesawat secara vertikal.

BLUUURR!

Tombak tersebut akhirnya menancap dalam di tanah mengenai beberapa tanaman yang ada di sekitar lapangan luas sekolah tersebut, pandangannya terarah pada seseorang yang duduk di singgasana melayang yang jauh di depannya. Seringai lebar terlihat jelas di bibir pria tersebut, Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat orang itu senang.

DEG!

Tangan kanan pemuda pirang itu berusaha menahan denyutan kencang di dada sebelah kirinya, dia meringis kala rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi "Cough... Uhuk...," Naruto terbatuk-batuk dengan ekspresi seperti menahan rasa sakit, aura keemasan yang menyelubunginya dengan Shizuka sudah menghilang perlahan membuat wujud Kurama juga turut menghilang.

"Na-naruto-kun? K-kau tak apa-apa?" Shizuka memegangi tubuh Naruto dengan erat saat tubuh mereka berdua mulai meluncur ke bawah karena kembali terpengaruh gravitasi, sepasan iris emerald itu terus menatap Naruto yang sudah berlutut di tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

'Sial, kenapa baru sekarang baru terasa?' tanya pemuda pirang itu di dalam hatinya, pandangannya terarah pada Shizuka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir "A-aku tak apa-apa, ini pasti efek perpindahan itu," jawab Naruto yang masih mempertahankan Ashura Mode-nya.

" **Dasar Pembohong,** " dengus seseorang dari dalam otaknya.

'Heh... Terserah,' balas laki-laki pirang itu pada suara yang tadi terdengar di dalam otaknya.

Salah satu bagian tubuhnya terasa menghangat tepatnya di bagian punggungnya, dia membalikan padangannya ke belakang menatap benda apa yang bisa membuat punggungnya menghangat "Shizuka, kau seorang ninja medis?" tanya Naruto dengan nada keterkejutan karena dirinya belum tahu jika Shizuka adalah ninja medis.

"Ya, ini yang kupelajari selama setahun ini. Akhirnya ilmu yang kupelajari ini berguna juga," senyum manis nan menenangkan tercetak di bibir Shizuka membuat siapa saja akan terhipnotis oleh senyumannya saat ini.

"Begitukah?" Naruto seakan masih tak percaya dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut kunoichi yang sedang mengobatinya "Sudah cukup, Shizuka. Tubuhku sudah agak baikan," perintah Naruto agar Shizuka tak meneruskan pengobatan padanya.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berlindung. Orang yang terbang dengan singgasananya itu memiliki niatan tak baik, aku tak mau jika kau terluka," potong shinobi pirang itu sambil mengambil salah satu tangan Shizuka yang masih ada di punggungnya.

"Ambilah ini," seketika tubuh kunoichi bersurai hitam itu diselubungi chakra berwarna merah berbentuk seperti rubah dengan seukuran tubuhnya "Kemampuanmu akan meningkat beberapa kali lipat dengan chakra itu dan gunakan jika sesuatu terjadi," ucap Naruto yang membangkitkan tubuhnya agar berdiri tegak.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh kearah sosok yang memanggilnya dengan pandangan heran terlihat dari sorot matanya "Hati-hati," kepala itu mengangguk saat mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari perempuan tersebut, senyumannya yang secerah matahari terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu memulai langkah kakinya mengurangi jaraknya dengan sosok yang terbang di singgasananya, dia sedikit muak melihat seringai orang itu belum luntur sama sekali dari bibirnya. Sorot mata ketidaksukaan terpancar di mata Naruto, niatan tak baik dimiliki orang tersebut.

"Ada apa gerangan seorang Youkai sepertimu datang dan mengganggu pestaku, hm? Apa kau bosan hidup?" tanya sosok bertelinga lancip dengan surai hitam lurus nan panjang serta memakai zirah perang sebagai pakaiannya, seringai yang menunjukan ketidakbaikan masih terlihat di wajah sosok itu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud, paman bertelinga lancip," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kesiagaannya pada pria tersebut "Kau sudah menyerang remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa dan aku mendeteksi niatan tak baik darimu," lanjutnya.

"Itu menurutmu, anak muda tak tahu diri," seringainya sudah menghilang saat Naruto mengatakan 'Paman bertelinga lancip' padanya, memangnya dia ini apa? Bangsa Elf? Ini bukan dunia dongeng lagi.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan itu terlalu singkat untuk orang seperti Naruto.

"Sebelumnya namaku Kokabiel, Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah tercatat dalam Bible," sosok bernama Kokabiel itu memperkenalkan dirinya penuh kebanggaan "Kau harus merasakan kekuatan dari seorang veteran perang sepertiku, sebelum aku menghapuskanmu dari dunia ini."

"Tak baik jika hanya kau yang memperkenalkan diri," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi yang impiannya sudah menjadi sampah luar angkasa," senyum mengejek terlihat di bibirnya "Kita akan sama-sama merasakan kekuatan dari seorang veteran perang, paman bertelinga lancip."

BATS!

Keenam pasang sayap berbulu hitam sudah muncul di punggung Kokabiel diiringi ledakan energi suci yang ternoda dari dalam tubuhnya, dia berusaha untuk mengintimidasi remaja kuning yang ada di depannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Sepertinya menerima tantangan dari Kokabiel, Naruto mengeluarkan 9 bola _Gendoudama_ dan membiarkannya melayang di belakang punggungnya. Ekspresinya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja membuat pria bersayap hitam itu berasumsi jika remaja itu sudah terbiasa dengan tekanan kekuatan semacam dirinya.

"Kau bocah yang menarik," senyum puas tercetak di bibir Kokabiel, dia sangat puas dengan lawan yang ada di depannya "Freed!" teriaknya untuk memanggil sesorang.

"Ada apa, bos? Jangan berteriak keras-keras seperti itu, kau akan lebih cepat tua jika seperti itu," pria bersurai putih dengan mengenakan pakaian yang didominasi warna putih keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ambil pedang yang ada di tengah itu dan urus iblis-iblis itu, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan si pirang ini," salah satu sisi bibirnya semakin terangkat saat beradu pandangan dengan iris emas milik Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Heh, kau tak bilang punya mainan baru, bos. Tapi, baiklah aku akan melakukannya, aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatan Excalibur-kun dan menyayat iblis-iblis itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil seukuran dadu... khukhukhu," tawa psikopat menggema dari mulut pria bernama Freed itu, dengan segera ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kokabiel.

Semilir angin yang entah datang darimana menerpa dua tubuh yang saling berhadapan, mata mereka tak berkedip sedikit'pun mengantisipasi gerak-gerik yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya. Mereka berdua seperti menunggu salah satu diantara mereka membuat serangan pembuka untuk pertemuan pertama yang penuh persetruan itu.

Naruto mengambil jarak lalu mengulurkan tangan kanan di detik berikutnya, lengan chakra berwarna kuning keemasan menerjang kearah Kokabiel yang sudah meninggalkan singgasananya karena Naruto yang memulai serangan pembuka. Lengan chakranya menggenggam singgasana tersebut lalu meremasnya membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa sedikit'pun.

"Dasar Bocah keparat!" umpatnya saat melihat singgasana kesayangannya sudah tak berbentuk layaknya kayu yang sudah lapuk.

"Setidaknya aku meringankan bawaanmu nanti," wajah tanpa dosa itu membuat siapa'pun pasti akan langsung membalasnya dengan kepalan tinju berkekuatan penuh.

Lengan chakra itu kembali ditarik oleh pemiliknya, tangannya yang lain sudah mengarahkan salah satu bola _Gendoudama_ itu di depan tubuhnya dan memerintahkannya untuk berubah bentuk dan menjadi tameng untuk laki-laki pirang tersebut.

PYAAR!

Suara yang sangat identik seperti pecahan kaca terdengar setelah tombak cahaya berukuran besar milik Kokabiel merasakan kerasnya pertahanan yang dimiliki oleh bola hitam yang berubah menjadi tameng itu, pemuda pirang itu membiarkan _gendoudama_ nya kembali ke balik punggungnya.

Serangan tak terkira dilancarkan oleh sang jendral perang bersayap itu, tangan kosong yang terkepal penuh kekuatan mengarah kepala kuning Naruto. Shinobi pirang itu juga tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya yang juga sudah terkepal berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

BUUUGHH!

Udara bergerak sangat cepat menerpa tubuh keduanya, kedua kepalan itu saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dimana ada aksi, disana juga akan ada reaksi. Mereka berdua berusaha mengimbangi kekuatan kepalan tangan lawan masing-masing, yang memiliki gaya yang lebih besar maka sudah dipastikan itu yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tak ada yang ingin mengalah hanya karena mereka ingin tahu siapa yang unggul dalam pertarungan ini. Retakan seperti jaring laba-laba mulai terbentuk dan semakin lama, pukulan mereka menciptakan kawah yang tak terlalu dalam.

Kedua tubuh itu saling menjauh satu sama lain setelah merasakan dampak dari masing-masing kekuatan yang mereka berikan, keduanya saling menatap tak ada satu'pun yang ingin memulai serangan kembali.

"Kheh, kau boleh juga, Bocah."

"Paman juga terlihat hebat."

Kokabiel mengumpulkan partikel cahaya di kedua telapak tangannya, selang beberapa detik cahaya tersebut membentuk sebilah pedang di masing-masing tangan sang jendral. Seakan tak mau kalah, dua bola _gendoudama_ sudah bergerak mengikuti instruksi pemiliknya. Tongkat panjang berkisaran 80 cm sudah berada dalam kedua genggaman Naruto.

Keduanya melesat cepat menerjang lawan masing-masing dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan, salah satu tangan sang jendral sudah memvertikalkan pedang yang ada di tangannya mengincar kerongkongan pemuda kuning di depannya.

TRAAANK!

Raut wajah ketidaksukaan nampak jelas sekali di wajah jendral malaikat jatuh itu, pedang cahaya mampu ditepis oleh kedua tongkat hitam itu. Dia meremehkan ketahanan senjata yang ada di tangan pemuda di depannya sekarang, hal seperti itu tak akan membuatnya gentar.

Bunga-bunga api tercipta disebabkan gesekan kedua senjata tersebut, Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya saat insting bahaya kembali memperingati dirinya. Tepat saja, pedang cahaya yang lain gagal menebas kepalanya. Mereka berdua mengambil jarak sebelum kembali saling bertarung satu sama lain.

Suara dentingan layaknya besi yang beradu meramaikan tempat berkubah transparan tersebut, ditambah pertarungan lain juga terjadi antara pria bersurai putih dengan laki-laki pirang dan perempuan berambut biru dengan jumbai hijau. Pertarungan yang tak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, kunoichi bersurai hitam hanya berdiri di tempat tanpa ingin beranjak dari sana. Wajah cantiknya menampakan raut kekhawatiran pada pemuda kuning yang bertarung dengan pria bersayap hitam tepat di depan matanya, dia tahu jika Naruto kuat tapi kondisinya tidak terlalu baik saat ini.

Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto karena chakra merah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya memberikan rasa hangat terhadap udara dingin di sekitarnya, dia juga seperti merasakan bagaimana perjuangan Naruto untuk bertarung dengan pria tersebut.

"A-ano..."

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya, dia memutar tubuhnya menatap kearah suara tadi berasal. Iris emerald itu menangkap tiga perempuan dengan rambut dan perawakan yang berbeda satu sama lain, seorang pemuda berambut coklat sudah memangku kepala perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kakinya mulai bergerak menghampiri kelompok remaja tersebut lebih tepatnya pada perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Shizuka sudah berjongkok tepat di depan laki-laki coklat yang sedang memangku perempuan pirang itu.

"D-dia hanya pingsan saja," ucap laki-laki yang sering dipanggil 'Ise' oleh teman sekelompoknya, tatapan khawatir nampak jelas di kedua matanya.

Shizuka menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada dada perempuan pirang itu, pendaran hijau mulai berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Dia berusaha untuk memeriksa keadaan remaja perempuan itu sekaligus mengembalikan energinya agar kembali tersadar.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengobatinya," ninja medis itu menyadari tatapan di sekitarnya, wajar saja dirinya memang orang asing bagi mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menolong kami?"

Shizuka hanya tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada perempuan bersurai merah crimson panjang dengan keadaannya yang tak baik ditambah pakaian seragam itu robek menampakan bagian dalam apa yang disembunyikan oleh bajunya.

"Namaku Shizuka dan pemuda yang bertarung itu namanya Naruto Uzumaki, aku memintanya untuk menolong kalian karena kalian terlihat kewalahan melawan anjing-anjing tadi," jawab Shizuka tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi sedikit'pun karena percakapannya.

Shizuka langsung memutuskan aliran chakranya kala melihat kedutan pelan di kelopak mata remaja pirang tersebut, dia tak menyangka jika pengobatannya akan secepat ini. Itu semua pasti karena chakra merah yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan membuat kemampuannya meningkat beberapa kali lipat.

"Issei-san?" panggil perempuan pirang itu dengan kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Asia! Akhirnya kau bangun juga," pemuda berambut coklat itu menghamburkan pelukannya saat Asia sadar kembali seperti sedia kala "Terima kasih, Shizuka-san," Issei mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Shizuka yang ada di depannya.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kalian ini _Youkai_?"

Kerutan di kening Shizuka terlihat saat dirinya bangkit berdiri lalu tubuhnya menghadap kearah perempuan berambut merah crimson itu "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi kami ini bukan orang yang kalian sebutkan," jawab Shizuka karena dia'pun tak tahu _Youkai_ itu siapa.

"Tapi kalian punya _Senjutsu_ , itu sudah meyakinkan kami jika kalian bangsa _Youkai_ ," timpal remaja perempuan bersurai hitam kebiruan panjang dengan ikatan ponytail, keadaannya tak kalah mengenaskan dengan remaja bersurai crimson tadi.

"Hanya Naruto-kun yang memiliki kemampuan _Senjutsu_ , karena sebelumnya dia memang sudah belajar di Gunung Myobokuzan tentang _Gama no Sannin_ ," jelas Shizuka pada orang-orang yang ada di depannya, mereka hanya manggut-manggut saja setelah dijelaskan.

"Aku baru dengar ada Gunung Myobokuzan," ucap perempuan bersurai hitam kebiruan itu sambil menerawang untuk mengingat, gunung-gunung yang ada di dunia ini.

"Tempat itu berada di dunia kami dulu," Shizuka memaklumi ketidaktahuan mereka, Gunung itu memang tak akan ada di dunia ini.

"Maksudnya 'Dunia kalian'?"

BRUUUK! SREEET!

Atensi mereka langsung berubah saat mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka terkejut seketika saat mengetahui jika pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi bertarung dengan pria bersayap hitam sudah terseret menggesek tanah.

"Ck, _Kisama_ ," umpat Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya "Guh...," dia langsung kembali berlutut saat merasakan dadanya kembali berdenyut, sepertinya pengobatan dari Shizuka mampu menahan penyakitnya dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

" **Kau harus segera mengakhiri ini, Naruto. Jika dipaksakan tubuhmu bisa...** "

'Aku tahu itu, Kurama. Aku akan melakukannya," potong Naruto sambil memembangkitkan dirinya agar kembali berdiri, dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ini dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu jutsu tingkat tinggi saja agar bisa mengalahkan pria bersayap itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi mengarahkan telapaknya ke langit, chakra berwarna jingga mulai berkumpul di telapak tangan tersebut membentuk bola chakra yang padat dengan memiliki empat sisi tajam yang berputar searah jarum jam. Suara yang awalnya seperti gemericing bel berubah menjadi suara seperti desingan jet, dengan udara berputar di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga, Paman," ucap Naruto yang masih menahan jutsu tersebut di tangan kanannya, pria bersayap hitam itu memang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan sabetan kedua pedang cahayanya. Tapi, Naruto masih bisa menangkisnya dengan tongkatnya.

Naruto melempar jutsunya layaknya sebuah _Fumashuriken_ berukuran besar, pemiliknya sengaja menggerakan jutsunya dengan gerakan parabola. Setidaknya dia menunggu musuhnya dalam keadaan merugikan untuk menghindari benda berputarnya.

Kokabiel hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan benda yang dilesatkan oleh Naruto "Dasar bodoh," hinanya lalu membuat tolakan kearah kirinya menghindari lesatan benda milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai saat melihat sang jendral termakan oleh jebakannya, dia langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. Dia sudah menyebarkan chakranya di sekitar tempat ini, jadi dia bisa melakukan _Hiraishin_ jika dalam keadaan terdesak atau menyerang musuh tiba-tiba.

Shinobi pirang itu muncul kembali tepat pada lintasan _Rasenshuriken_ -nya. Dengan bantuan tangan chakranya, dia bisa memegang kembali jutsunya untuk melesatkannya kembali kearah lawannya "Terima ini... _Rasenshuriken_ ," Naruto melemparkannya kembali pada tubuh Kokabiel yang terlanjur mengambil gerakan.

"Sial!"

SYUUUT!

Tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter menjauhi Naruto karena efek dorongan _Rasenshuriken_...

BLUAAAR!

Kubah angin berputar meski'pun Kokabiel belum sepenuhnya berhenti terseret, perputaran angin yang setara dengan angin tornado atau lebih memporak porandakan lingkungan sekitarnya. Pepohonan sudah tercabut dari tanah, permukaan tanah di sekitar kubah angin sedikit demi sedikit terkikis habis, semua itu menunjukan efek yang dikeluarkan _Rasenshuriken_.

"Hosh... Hosh... Akhirnya..."

BRUUUK!

Shinobi pirang itu akhirnya ambruk di tanah tanpa ingin memastikan bahwa jendral itu sudah musnah, tapi dia sudah tak merasakan auranya lagi dengan kata lain pria itu sudah benar-benar musnah.

'K-kenapa tubuhku jadi selemah ini?' tanya si pemuda pirang itu dalam hati.

" **Pertama, Luka yang kau alami semakin parah dan jika tak segera diobati bisa-bisa kau malah mati. Kedua, kau melakukan perjalanan dimensi, otomatis chakramu berkurang lumayan banyak masih untuk kau bisa bertarung. Dan terakhir, _Rasenshuriken_ adalah jutsu tingkat tinggi, masih untung juga kau bisa mengeluarkannya,**" timpal Kurama dalam telepatinya, dia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

'Tak biasanya kau cerewet seperti ini, Kurama' meski'pun keadaannya terlihat buruk tapi dia masih bisa meledek Rubah ekor sembilan itu 'Apa aku terlihat seperti sekarat untuk keempat kalinya?' tanya Naruto lagi.

" **Seperti katamu, Bocah,** " Kurama menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat seperti ada beberapa kilogram besi yang menariknya ke bawah, matanya ingin sekali tertutup. Dia mengabaikan beberapa teriakan yang pastinya berasal dari mantan pemimpin Desa Nadeshiko, setidaknya dia senang ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

[To Be Continued...]

Chapter 2 is Up...

Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada semua reviewer yang mengulas fict saya ini, meski'pun tak mancapai 50. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati mulai dari Saran Pair, Cerita dan tentang Harem, lalu tentang Hinata yang memilih menikah dengan Gaara, dan terakhir untuk cara penulisan.

Masalah Harem atau tidaknya memiliki peluang yang sama, saya tak ingin mengurusinya dulu tentang itu. Maafkan saya yang sudah menulis kata 'Harem' di pair, saya hanya ingin meminta pendapatnya saja. Mungkin Twin Pair cukup untuk Naruto.

Saya tidak berniat untuk menistakan salah satu chara mana'pun dalam cerita ini, tapi demi berjalannya cerita saya mengharuskan chara itu bersikap seperti ini agar ceritanya berjalan baik. Untuk apa saya tulis 'OOC' di warning cuman ingin jadi pajangan, itu kan petunjuk dari saya. Saya tak ingin menyalahkan, kalian mungkin memang terfokus pada cerita.

Terakhir, Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan kepada saya tentang cara penulisannya. Bijuu, Monster atau sejenisnya memang seharusnya di- **Bold** -kan agar kalian tak bingung. Saya tampung lagi saran dari kalian nanti...

Mungkin sebagian pertanyaan lainnya sudah terjawab di chapter 2 ini, chapter 2 ini memang _full fight_ pertama saya jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dalam hati saat membacanya.

Ditunggu Review-nya Minna-san...

[ **TTD: Yami Ikuto** ]


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness, Love and War

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'High School DxD' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X Shizuka X ?

Summary: Keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, luka tak terobati pergi bersamanya. Tanggung jawab terberat kembali berada diatas pundaknya, satu pilihan yang akan mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya.

Genres: Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

.

.

.

[Arc I: Kembalinya Tanggung Jawab]

Chapter 3: Yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Vali? Apa kau sudah menangkap si Kokabiel itu?"

Pemuda bersurai perak hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari pria paruh baya yang menghadap kearah sungai dengan memegangi pancingan kesayangannya, dia masih menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang tak jauh dari sungai dan pria itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dia dimusnahkan."

Pria itu terlihat melongo mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sudah dipercayainya selama beberapa tahun ini, dia seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar tadi "Bagaimana bisa? Apa si _Sekiryuutei_ itu yang melakukannya?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan bagian depannya yang berwarna pirang hanya mendapatkan gelengan sebagai jawaban dari pemuda bersurai perak itu "Lalu siapa yang mengalahkannya? Meski'pun ada dua adik _Maou_ disana, tapi aku yakin kemampuan mereka tak akan setara dengan Kokabiel," dia masih ingin tahu siapa orang hebat yang bisa mengalahkan jendral malaikat jatuh itu.

"Awalnya aku mengira kalau dia itu seorang _Youkai_ , tapi perkiraanku tadi meleset jauh," jawab pemuda bernama Vali itu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia hanya manusia biasa," sepasang iris violet itu membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan dari Vali "Setidaknya rivalku bertambah satu sekarang," dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut pria berkisaran 30 tahunan itu, muridnya ini memang maniak dalam bertarung.

"Ya, ya. Sampai kapan kau akan menghentikan sifat maniak bertarungmu itu, Vali?"

"Sampai kau berhenti menunggui air sungai tak berguna itu, Azazel. Mungkin butuh ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun untuk menunggumu melakukan itu," seringai tipis terlihat jelas dari bibir pemuda perak tersebut, ditambah ekspresinya yang sedikit mengejek.

"Ini hanya hobi saja, Vali. Kau tak akan bisa menahan rasa senangmu saat mendapatkan ikan," Azazel tak memperdulikan ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Vali sebelumnya, asalkan dirinya tak diganggu saja.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mendapatkan ikan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Siapa'pun pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban tersebut bahkan Vali yang irit senyum saja bisa tersenyum sebentar setelah mendengar perkataan dari Azazel, pemuda bersurai perak itu mulai mengubah posisinya dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku masih ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan."

BATS!

Sepasang sayap mekanik biru muda muncul di punggung pemuda tersebut lalu dengan sekali kepakan sayap mekanik tersebut membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke langit dan membuatnya terbang melesat menuju angkasa, meninggalkan Azazel yang masih memancing ikan.

"Hah, selalu seenaknya saja. Aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol," gumam Azazel sambil terus memandangi kail pancingannya yang mengambang di air, tak bergerak sedikit'pun karena tak ada satu'pun ikan yang mau memakan umpannya.

Pandangannya terarah pada rembulan yang bersinar dengan bulatan sempurnanya, senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya 'Manusia, hm? Pantas aku merasakan pancaran kekuatan asing tadi,' ucap Azazel dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing disusul cahaya jingga di ufuk timur, cahaya itu menyebar perlahan setiap menitnya. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan seolah menyambut sang mentari dengan penuh kegembiraan di hati mereka, tak ayal mereka memulai penerbangannya untuk mencari makanan.

Berbeda dengan makhluk nokturnal, mereka sudah berhamburan menuju sarangnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sampai malam hari menjelang kembali. Makhluk-makhluk itu lebih takut berkeliaran saat matahari memancarkan sinarnya, menurut mereka predator besar lebih berkuasa di siang hari daripada malam hari.

Makhluk sosial yang bernama manusia sudah mempersiapkan diri masing-masing, mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Semuanya rela melakukan aktivitas yang monoton hanya untuk beberapa lembar kertas berharga yang dinamakan uang.

Uang memang mampu mencukupi kebutuhan mereka baik bagi yang tingkat ekonomi rendah mau'pun yang tingkatan ekonominya tinggi, hampir semua otak manusia dipenuhi oleh uang, uang dan uang. Mungkin hanya ada dua jenis manusia yang tak butuh akan uang yaitu orang gila dan orang yang sudah mati.

Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dindingnya yang ditutupi kertas dinding berwarna putih cream, disana terdapat ranjang berukuran Queen size yang mampu menampung 3 orang diatasnya dan beberapa perabotan juga seperti lemari, meja dan lain sebagainya. Jendela berbentuk persegi mengarah kearah timur dimana sinar matahari langsung menerpa siapa'pun yang berada diatas ranjang.

Terpaan hangat yang lama-lama mulai memanas membuat remaja pemilik surai pirang acak-acakan mengerutkan kening merespon rasa panas yang menerpa wajahnya, kelopak matanya berkedut pelan menandakan kesadaran remaja pirang itu akan kembali sebentar lagi.

Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan menampakan iris shappire seindah lautan tropis, remaja itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Salah satu tangan menghalangi pandangannya mencoba untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Ck, kenapa jendela itu malah menghadap kearah sinar matahari datang sih?" gerutu pemuda pirang itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang tersebut, selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat menyadari pakaian sudah tanggal dari tubuh bagian atasnya, dia terlihat sangat was-was jika pakaian bawahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan pakaian atasnya. Kedua tangannya menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya, udara yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan jika sang empunya sangat lega dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Hah, untung saja aku tidak ditelanjangi,' batin pemuda pirang itu yang sudah kembali menurunkan selimut tebalnya.

Tapi siapa gerangan yang berani membuka pakaian kesayangannya? Otaknya langsung terhubung pada kunoichi berambut hitam yang datang bersamanya, rasanya sedikit tak mungkin jika perempuan itu yang melakukannya. Tapi, tak akan ada orang lain lagi selain dia.

Kebingungannya bertambah saat dirinya tiba-tiba berada di ruangan ini, Shizuka tak mungkin langsung menyewa tempat peristirahatan untuknya. Meski'pun otaknya jungkir balik di dalam kepalanya, dia tetap tak akan bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik bangunan ini.

KRUYUK!

Berontakan dari perutnya menandakan pemuda itu harus segera mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, kepalanya tertunduk lesu sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih berbunyi "Semoga saja ada ramen," laki-laki pirang itu langsung sumeringah mengatakan salah satu makanan kesukaannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda pirang itu mulai menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya membuatnya terduduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi matahari. Tubuh bagian atas yang berbentuk karena terus ditempa latihan yang sangat keras, luka-luka yang berbekas di tubuhnya akan terus menjadi kenangan masa lalu untuknya.

CLEKEK!

Setelah bangkit dari ranjangnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang tersedia di ruangan itu lalu menariknya perlahan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari dimana Shizuka berada, bagaimana'pun perempuan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya mulai dari sekarang.

Kepalanya memperhatikan koridor yang terlihat sangat sepi bahkan dari ujung koridor ke koridor lainnya tak ada seorang'pun yang terlihat, pemuda pirang itu mengambil jalur koridor sebelah kiri. Kakinya yang telanjang bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai kayu yang dijejaknya, dia juga sangat kagum dengan kebersihan rumah ini. Tidak seperti di apartemennya dulu.

Dia membelokan tubuhnya setelah dirinya berada di ujung lorong dengan beberapa anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju bagian dasar rumah tersebut, dia mulai menuruni anak tangga satu-per-satu dengan berpegangan pada dinding di sebelah kanannya.

"Hmm, bau apa ini?" monolognya saat indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang sangat enak berasal dari suatu tempat, bau tersebut seolah menuntun kakinya untuk mendatangi darimana bau itu berasal dan kebetulan dirinya memang sedang lapar sekali.

Kakinya berhenti kala matanya melihat jika perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail itu sedang membelakanginya, kedua tangannya bergerak sangat lincah seperti chef profesional. Naruto sendiri bisa melihat jika perempuan itu memakai apron agak pakaian hitamnya itu tak kotor.

Naruto tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihat Shizuka yang sedang memasak sesuatu di depannya, rasanya dia ingin mendekatinya tapi entah kenapa masih ada rasa canggung di hatinya. Kakinya serasa ditancap oleh sesuatu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikit'pun darisana, sampai akhirnya perempuan itu membalikan badannya dan beradu pandangan dengannya.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Shizuka dengan nada sedikit lirih.

"Ah, Ohayou, Shizuka," berbeda dengan Naruto, dia terlebih dahulu menyapa perempuan itu.

Secepat kilat, Shizuka langsung mematikan kompor yang digunakannya untuk menyala lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah dimana pemuda pirang itu sedang berdiri.

GREP!

Naruto tersentak merasakan Shizuka sudah mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, dia bisa merasakan tubuh yang tingginya terpaut beberapa cm itu mulai bergetar pelan diiringi isakan pelan dari mulut perempuan tersebut. Laki-laki pirang itu mulai membalas dekapan tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Shizuka?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Shizuka dengan salah satu tangannya, kulitnya yang tak tertutupi apa'pun terasa sangat basah "Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir," sambungnya.

"Syukurlah... hiks... Syukurlah... akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto-kun," Shizuka tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya melihat pemuda yang selama 2 hari ini terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang sudah kembali berdiri di depannya.

"Sh-shizuka, jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihat perempuan menangis, apalagi karenaku," Naruto berusaha menenangkan perempuan dalam dekapannya ini 'Sebegitu khawatirnya 'kah Shizuka sampai-sampai dia menangis seperti ini?' batinnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala milik Shizuka.

"Aku senang... Aku senang melihatmu bangun, Naruto-kun. A-aku kira kau~..."

"Jangan diteruskan, yang terpenting aku sudah bangun dan bisa bersamamu lagi. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu," potong remaja pirang itu membuat perempuan itu mendongakan kepala untuk menatapnya, salah satu tangannya sudah berpindah pada pipi perempuan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis seperti itu, Shizuka," gurau Naruto sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Shizuka yang mulai memerah.

"Baka! Aku khawatir padamu," Shizuka langsung tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, salah satu tangannya memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan perlahan "Apa kau lapar?" iris emeraldnya sudah kembali menatap pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. aku sangat lapar –dattebayo," ucap Naruto menyetujui pertanyaan dari Shizuka tadi.

"Ayo! Aku sudah memasakan sesuatu untukmu," Shizuka langsung menyeret tangan laki-laki pirang itu dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan "Kau duduk saja disini, aku akan membawakannya untukmu," perempuan itu kembali mendekati kompor yang sudah dimatikannya.

"Etto... Shizuka, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Naruto yang menyamankan pantatnya di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ini rumah salah satu dari iblis yang kau tolong kemarin, Naruto-kun. Kau pingsan setelah bertarung 2 hari yang lalu," ucap Shizuka sambil mengambil mangkok berukuran sedang dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang sudah dibuat olehnya.

"Begitukah?" pemuda pirang itu seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Shizuka, tapi ada yang membuatnya sadar sekarang "Bukankah yang kutolong kemarin adalah manusia? Kenapa kau bilang mereka iblis?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan perkataan Shizuka sebelumnya.

"Ya, memang betul kemarin yang kita tolong adalah manusia. Tapi mereka mengakui sendiri kalau mereka ini adalah iblis, kemungkinan iblis disini memang berbeda dengan iblis yang kita pahami sebelumnya," Shizuka'pun akhirnya meletakan mangkok berisi sup dan sayur-sayuran tepat di depan Naruto "Nah, sekarang makanlah," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis kearah pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Shizuka, a-apa tak ada makanan lain selain sayur-sayuran ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup dan ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kau ingin makan apa, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka sendiri sudah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Naruto sehingga dirinya bisa melihat pujaan hatinya itu memakan makanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku... ingin ramen," nada bicara Naruto kian memelan saat mengatakan dia ingin memakan makanan kesukaannya itu, dia memang sedikit ragu karena dia takut respon Shizuka akan sama dengan Tsunade –sang Gondaime Hokage- atau Sakura.

"Aku akan membuatkannya, tapi setelah kau sembuh total."

Si pirang itu hanya tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shizuka, dia tak menyangka jika responnya akan berbeda dengan dua perempuan bertenaga monster itu. Sekarang dia memiliki peluang besar untuk memakan ramen tanpa dilarang-larang lagi layaknya anak kecil.

"Arigatou, Shizuka-chan," ucap Naruto sambil melahap makanan yang dipenuhi sayur-sayuran yang ada di depannya, lidahnya terus kecanduan untuk kembali melahap kumpulan sayuran yang ada di dalam mangkok itu. Biasanya dia akan langsung membuangnya ketika sang pembuatnya sedang lengah atau'pun tak ada.

Sementara dengan Shizuka, pipinya sudah kembali memerah dengan diiringi rasa hangat saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari laki-laki pirang di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya bahkan meletup-letup di dalam dadanya, dia tak mengira jika hanya dengan ucapan itu jantungnya bisa merespon sangat berlebihan.

"Shizuka-chan?"

Sepasang iris emeraldnya sudah kembali menatap kearah Naruto dengan isi mangkok makanannya yang sudah kosong tak tersisa, sepertinya Naruto memang kelaparan karena pertarungan kemarin "Apa kamu meminta tambah, Naruto-kun? Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Tubuh Shizuka membeku kala merasakan salah satu tangannya yang berniat mengambil mangkok bekas Naruto makan sudah digenggam oleh tangan tan dari laki-laki di depannya "Tak perlu, aku sudah kenyang, Shizuka-chan," ditambah lagi dengan senyuman tiga jari yang ditunjukan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencuci mangkoknya saja," ucap Shizuka sambil mengisyaratkan pandangannya pada Naruto agar melepaskan genggaman tangan di salah satu lengannya.

"Ah, Gomen," dengan segera, Naruto menarik tangannya sendiri kala mengetahui isyarat dalam pandangan Shizuka. Tangan kirinya sudah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan kikuknya, itu lebih efektif untuknya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi tersebut dengan nyamannya dengan kepalanya yang mendongak menatapi langit-langit ruang makan yang merangkap menjadi dapur itu, sesekali manik shappirenya melirik kearah Shizuka yang mencuci alat makan yang digunakannya. Rasa bersalah membucah di hatinya, Shizuka harus meninggalkan keluarganya dan desanya hanya untuk terus bersamanya. Dia memang tak tahu apa yang dirasakan Shizuka sekarang, tapi dia pernah merasakan bagaimana ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupnya.

'Semoga saja sifat mesummu itu tidak ikut juga ke surga sana, Ero-Sennin,' batinnya dan sampai kapan'pun Naruto akan terus memanggil gurunya itu dengan panggilan khususnya, sifat mesumnya memang tak akan bisa ditandingi siapa'pun.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Lamunannya buyar seketika saat mendengar suara feminim yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya, pandangannya sudah terarah pada Shizuka yang berdiri di samping kursinya "Apa sudah selesai, Shizuka-chan?" Tanya Naruto walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dan kumohon kau harus jujur menjawabnya?" raut wajah serius terpajang di wajah cantiknya, sepertinya pembicaraan kali ini akan terasa serius bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, memang apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" Naruto juga merasa was-was dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh perempuan bersurai hitam itu, semoga saja apa yang ada dipikirannya ini tidak terjadi sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan kamu mengidap penyakit separah itu?" tanya Shizuka dengan nada bicaranya yang sudah berubah menjadi serius.

DEG!

Iris shappire itu melebar sekilas kala mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Shizuka, pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang tubuhnya. "Jadi, kamu sudah mengetahuinya ya, Shizuka-chan?" lelaki pirang itu tak tahu harus berkata apalagi sekarang.

Setitik air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut mata pemilik iris emerald itu, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menyembunyikan keadaan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya sendiri "K-kenapa kamu tidak terus terang saja padaku?" tanya Shizuka dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya itu.

Kepala pirang itu hanya menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Shizuka, pada awal rencananya, Naruto memang tak berniat mengajak siapa'pun untuk pergi menuju dimensi lain dan setidaknya penyakitnya juga tak diketahui oleh siapa'pun. Tapi semenjak Shizuka datang dan memutuskan untuk ikut, rencananya yang dianggapnya akan berjalan dengan lancar malah sedikit berantakan. Dia tak akan menyalahkan perempuan itu karena Shizuka memang sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya.

"Aku tak ingin seorang'pun sedih karena kehilangan diriku, walau'pun aku tidak yakin akan ada air mata yang jatuh saat diriku tak ada. Setidaknya eksistensiku bisa menghilang tanpa ada orang yang tahu," jawab Naruto yang mulai berterus terang pada Shizuka yang ada di sampingnya, ada perasaan lega saat dirinya mengungkapkan perkataan itu.

"B-baka! Masih ada aku di sampingmu sekarang, aku pasti tak'kan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika suatu hari kamu menghilang tanpa kutahu apa penyebabnya. Apa kau bisa memikirkan kebaikan untuk dirimu sendiri walau'pun sedikit saja?" emosi Shizuka langsung melonjak tinggi saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari shinobi pirang itu, dia lebih ingin memendam masalahnya sendiri daripada membaginya dengan orang lain.

"G-gomen, Shizuka-chan. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu dalam hal ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan karena dia merasa bersalah tak berterus terang pada Shizuka.

GREP!

Tubuh Shizuka sudah menubruk menghamburkan pelukannya kearah Naruto, tubuh perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu sudah bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Pelukannya seolah mengisyaratkan jika perempuan itu sama sekali tak mau kehilangan pemuda yang ada di pelukannya, dia tak rela jika harus berpisah dengannya.

"Sekarang sudah ada aku disisimu, k-kita bisa berbagi suka duka bersama. A-aku akan mencari cara untuk mengobati p-penyakitmu ini, aku yakin kau akan sembuh seperti sedia kala lagi," ucap Shizuka terbata-bata karena efek menangisnya "T-tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu bisa menerima luka se-fatal ini? Bisa kamu ceritakan apa penyebabnya?" sambungnya tanpa sama sekali berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Shizuka, tangan kanannya yang diperban sudah mengelus pucuk kepala perempuan itu "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Jika ingin bertanya, tunggulah sampai aku selesai," ujar Naruto yang menyanggupi permintaan dari perempuan yang memeluknya "Kau mengerti?"

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun," jawab perempuan itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan iris emeraldnya yang menatap kearah Naruto penuh minat.

"Jadi, satu tahun yang lalu saat Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi ke-4 masih berlangsung, tepatnya di Dimensi buatan Kaguya...,"

.

.

.

 **Flashback Start.**

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya sebuah dimensi buatan dengan latar langit jingga yang terhampar tanpa ada satu'pun awan yang menodainya ditambah tanah berwarna merah menjadi pijakan lima orang manusia disana, pandangan mereka tersita pada perempuan melayang dengan rambut keperakannya yang menjuntai melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri dan telinga seperti kelinci terlihat di bagian atas kepalanya. Perseteruan mereka tak akan pernah selesai sebelum salah satu diantara mereka musnah.

Senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir perempuan yang sama sekali tak terpengaruhi gaya gravitasi seperti yang lainnya "Dasar makhluk-makhluk menjijikan, berani-beraninya kalian ingin mengahalangiku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Dan bagian paling ironis, aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan kedua cucuku walau'pun hanya reinkarnasi saja tapi kalian berdua sangat menghambat tujuanku itu," perempuan itu mulai bersuara dan diakhiri dengan pandangan tajamnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang dan raven diantara kelima orang di bawah sana.

"Meski'pun kau ini dewi yang pertama kali memiliki chakra di dunia ini, tetap saja kau tak boleh berlaku semena-mena disini. Menghancurkan dunia ini sama saja membunuh semua umat manusia yang ada di dunia ini, kau kira kami akan diam begitu saja dan membiarkan rencanamu itu terwujud. Jangan bercanda!" ucap laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik dengan pakaian yang serba kuning kejinggaan menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Hn, kita berdua yang akan menyegelmu sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Rikudo Sennin," laki-laki bersurai raven yang terkenal 'Irit Bicara' sudah menyuarakan pendapatnya walau'pun harus diawali kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya, terkadang kata itu memang menjengkelkan bagi sebagian orang.

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian berdua, Naruto, Sasuke-kun," perempuan bersurai bubble-gum pendek sudah melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat disamping laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dengan sebagian pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah robek disana-sini.

"Kita juga harus membantu mereka 'kan? Obito?" Lelaki bersurai keperakan yang menantang gravitasi dengan penutup wajah yang menutupi hampir setengah dari wajahnya, mata merah menyala sudah menampakan dirinya di kelopak mata kirinya.

"Tentu saja, Kakashi," jawab laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang hanya bertelanjang dada saja menampakan sebagian tubuhnya yang berwarna putih daripada sebagian tubuhnya yang lain, mata merah menyala di kelopak mata kanannya sudah menatap kearah laki-laki bersurai keperakan itu 'Mereka mirip sekali dengan tim kita dahulu,' batinnya sambil mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya.

"Makhluk menjijikan sebaiknya musnah saja!"

Kaguya -perempuan bersurai keperakan panjang itu- sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan diiringi rambut panjangnya yang menyerbu kearah lima orang yang ada di depannya, dia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi rambutnya menjadi alat menyerang lawannya atau'pun alat pertahanan dari serangan lawannya.

ZRIIIT! CREEET! CKRIITZZ!

Tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Kakashi sudah menciptakan aliran listrik biru sebagai penanding serangan yang dilancarkan oleh perempuan yang dikenal dengan sebutan Dewi Kelinci, kedua pemilik chakra elemen petir itu sudah melesat menyerbu kearah rambut yang siap menyerang mereka berlima.

SYAT! SRET! SRAT!

Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan Kakashi terbukti bisa memotong beberapa helai rambut sang Dewi Kelinci itu, tapi seberapa sering'pun mereka memotong rambut itu pasti akan tumbuh kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi sebisa mungkin mereka harus mengalihkan fokus Kaguya terlebih dahulu, agar rencana yang sebelumnya mereka susun dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Sepertinya rencana mereka mulai berhasil terbukti dengan Kaguya yang memfokuskan serangan rambutnya pada Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Yosh, tinggal giliranku," pemuda pirang itu sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin agar terjauh dari anggota tubuhnya yang lain karena jutsunya memiliki dampak buruk bagi orang atau'pun makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya, gumpalan chakra mulai berkumpul diatas telapak tangannya diiringi dengan suara layaknya gemerincing lonceng. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin keras dan membuat desingan kuat yang memekakan telinga seiring membesarnya ukuran gumpalan chakra itu dan cepatnya perputarannya.

"Ini dia! _Yoton: Rasenshuriken!_ " seru Naruto dengan maksud memperingati Sasuke dan Kakashi agar tak menghalangi jalur yang pastinya akan dilewati oleh jutsunya, dengan sekali lemparan, _Rasenshuriken_ berwarna jingga kemerahan membentuk jalur seperti huruf S dengan memotong rambut-rambut yang menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Percuma kau melakukan itu, Ashura," Kaguya sudah merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping berusaha menghalau jutsu itu dengan pertahanan terkuatnya agar tubuhnya tak terkena dampak jutsu milik reinkarnasi Ashura itu.

"Sekarang!" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

 _Rasenshuriken_ yang hampir mengenai penghalang tak kasat mata milik Kaguya tiba-tiba saja langsung terhisap oleh pusaran angin dimensi dan menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali, Kaguya juga sedikit terheran dengan kejadian itu tetapi dia tahu jika itu adalah salah satu kemampuan dari salah satu pengguna mata _Sharringan_ di bawah sana. Dia harus tetap waspada karena serangan itu bisa dimunculkan dimana saja yang dikehendaki oleh penggunanya.

DUUUMMM!

Ledakan terjadi tepat di tempat Dewi Kelinci itu melayang, asap jingga kemerahan yang berubah menjadi hitam mulai menyebar dan membumbung melawan gravitasi menyelimuti Sang Dewi Kelinci itu. Jutsu yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto tadi memang dihisap dan dikeluarkan kembali di tepat di belakang tubuh perempuan yang mengaku dewi itu, hasilnya jutsu itu bisa mengenai tubuh Kaguya dengan telak.

"Arigatou, Obito," Naruto sudah menolehkan kepalanya kearah Obito -laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik- yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tak perlu mengatakan itu, sudah sepantasnya aku membantu pertarungan kalian," tiga tomoe di matanya sudah berubah menjadi shuriken bermata tiga yang saling tersambung di bagian ujungnya, dengan kata lain Obito adalah orang yang menyerap jutsu milik Naruto dan memuntahkannya kembali dengan kemampuan matanya yaitu _Kamui_.

"Cuma seginikah kemampuan kalian? Sungguh menyedihkan," sebuah ucapan yang mengandung emosi yang memuncak mengintrupsi Naruto dan yang lainnya, perkiraannya benar jika Kaguya tak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan cara menyegelnya.

Sang Dewi Kelinci itu terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada luka sedikit'pun di tubuhnya bahkan debu'pun tak menempel di pakaian putihnya, ini menandakan jika perempuan yang sedang melayang itu memang memiliki pertahanan yang sangat tinggi dan membuatnya diakui sebagai Dewi di masa lalu. Kedua tangan Sang Dewi Kelinci itu sudah mulai merapalkan segel tangan yang tak akan pernah diketahui orang lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus 'melumpuhkan' salah satu dari 'kalian'," Kaguya –perempuan itu- sudah menciptakan robekan dimensi di sebelah kanan tubuhnya lalu tangan kanannya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu dan pastinya akan muncul di tempat yang tak terduga.

"Berhati-hatilah," seru Kakashi yang sudah mengaktifkan _Sharringan_ di mata sebelah kirinya dengan pola yang sama seperti Obito, dia sudah tahu bagaimana kinerja lubang dimensi itu. Kaguya bisa memunculkan lubang dimensinya yang lainnya agar tangannya itu bisa mencapai lawannya, memang kemampuan tingkat dewa.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan darimana asal serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Dewi Kelinci itu, kekuatan senjutsunya memang lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya berkat chakra Ashura pemberian dari Kakek Rikudo Sennin. Dia bisa merasakan niatan buruk atau'pun jahat dari seseorang walau sekecil apa'pun.

'Sasuke!' insting perasanya menjerit jika sahabat seperjuangannya itu berada dalam bahaya, dengan segera dia menyebarkan chakra yang dimilikinya. Dia bahkan tak punya waktu lagi hanya untuk berlari kearah Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan teknik teleportasinya.

BRUUK!

Tubuh Sasuke langsung terdorong ke pinggir setelah pemuda kuning itu muncul di sampingnya menggunakan teknik _Hiraishin_ nya lalu mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga...

DUUGHH!

DEG!

Mata beriris kuning dengan pupil vertikal-horizontal itu melebar kala telapak tangan yang muncul dari robekan dimensi itu sudah mengenai dadanya dengan begitu keras hingga dia bisa merasakan liurnya keluar karena dorongan tangan tersebut 'Pukulannya memang terlihat lemah, t-tapi kenapa efeknya terasa sakit seperti ini?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya, tubuhnya sudah terpelanting ke belakang karena ulah telapak tangan tersebut.

"Naruto!" Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi dan Obito langsung menyerukan nama laki-laki pirang itu setelah melihat Naruto terpelanting ke belakang karena serangan Kaguya.

"Sebenarnya aku menargetkan jutsu itu untuk Reinkarnasi Indra itu karena dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh dibawah Reinkarnasi Ashura, tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki harapan untuk 'melumpuhkan' kalian berdua," ucap Kaguya yang menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa bahkan ekspresi kesakitan terlihat di wajahnya, pandangannya terarah pada Sang Dewi Kelinci 'Apa maksud ucapannya itu?' batinnya.

 **Flashback End.**

.

.

.

"...Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa tubuhku mengalami penurunan yang sangat signifikan dan pastinya karena efek dari jutsu milik Kaguya. Tapi karena aku memiliki ketahanan tubuh seperti salah satu anak Rikudo Sennin –Ashura- dan Bijuu yang ada di dalam diriku, aku masih beruntung bisa bertahan sampai setahun lamanya," jelas Naruto yang akhirnya mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya itu.

Shizuka yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti menanggapi kilas balik yang diceritakan oleh shinobi pirang itu, dengan kata lain, Dewi yang bernama Kaguya itu menanamkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto yang berguna untuk merusak bagian dalam yang sangat vital bagi manusia. Sepertinya tak akan mudah untuk mencari tahu apa yang ditanamkan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu letak permasalahannya dimana, aku tahu harus memulainya darimana. Mungkin tak akan langsung menyembuhkannya secara total tapi lebih bertujuan pada memperbaiki organ dalammu yang sudah rusak itu, Naruto-kun," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

Naruto baru menyadari jika Shizuka sudah memilih tempat duduk yang sangat tidak tepat, dari sekian banyak kursi disana, kenapa perempuan itu malah memilih duduk di pangkuannya?

"Shizuka-chan, a-apa kau bisa turun? Bagaimana jika pemilik rumah ini melihat?" Naruto berusaha mengusir Shizuka secara halus tanpa menyinggung perasaannya, meski'pun mereka berdua sepasang kekasih tapi tetap saja tak perlu melakukan ini juga.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita ini sepasang kekasih? Sudah sewajarnya kita melakukan hal-hal seperti ini," Shizuka mengatakan itu tanpa rasa malu sedikit'pun, menurut pandangannya, ini adalah salah satu hal dalam melakukan pendekatan pada laki-laki. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan perempuan bersurai merah crimson itu.

"Tapi kau harus lihat tempat dan situasinya juga, Shizuka-chan," Akal dan nafsu memang dua hal yang saling bertentangan, wajar saja jika perang dingin selalu saja terjadi dalam otaknya dan itu membuat otaknya malah bertambah frustasi.

Jujur, jika Shizuka terus saja melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia akan benar-benar...

"Tadaima!" seru seseorang yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Naruto dan Shizuka langsung menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan kearah pintu masuk rumah tersebut dan melihat wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat yang diikat ponytail dengan anak rambut yang membingkai pipinya, dia terlihat sangat kesusahan sekali saat mengangkat barang belanjaan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Okaerinasai, Obaa-san," Shizuka sudah menyingkirkan dirinya tanpa diperintah lagi oleh Naruto dan memilih untuk menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu lalu membantu membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Ah, Shizuka-chan, maaf merepotkanmu," ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada pelan, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang ada di ruang makannya "Naruto-san, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Shizuka-chan dan yang lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu saat kau tak sadarkan diri," ucap wanita itu sambil membawa belanjaannya diikuti Shizuka.

"Maaf, Obaa-san. Saya jadi merepotkan anda karena hal ini," Naruto langsung berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya perlahan kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tak apa-apa, selama itu adalah teman Issei, aku tak merasa direpotkan," ucap wanita yang ternyata Ibu dari Issei Hyoudou, dia sudah meletakan kantong belanjaannya itu diatas meja makan yang tersedia disana.

"Lalu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Obaa-san?" tanya Naruto pada Ibunya Issei itu.

"Tak perlu, Naruto-san. Kau baru saja sadar, aku tak mau membebanimu terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah sehat, Obaa-san. Lagipula jika aku hanya duduk saja, itu malah sangat membosankan."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum mendengar permintaan Naruto "Baiklah, tolong bantu masukan semua belanjaan ini ke dalam lemari pendingin itu ya, Naruto-san. Nanti juga Shizuka-chan akan membantu," akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu menyanggupi permintaan yang Naruto pintakan padanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kantong belanjaan itu dari atas meja makan tersebut lalu berjalan kearah lemari pendingin yang tersedia disana, salah satu tangannya membuka pintu lemari pendingin itu sementara satu tangannya yang lain sudah mengambil barang belanjaan yang ada di dalam kantong tersebut.

Sang Orenji no Shinobi ini terlihat sangat bahagia...

Setidaknya dunia baru ini menerimanya dengan senang hati walau'pun dengan awal yang tidak disangka olehnya...

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Chapter 3 is Up...!

Pertama, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah suka rela mengulas cerita abal-abal milik saya ini. Bahkan saran dan kritiknya sangat membantu sekali bagi saya, karena yang saya butuhkan bukanlah pujian atau apa'pun tapi saran dan kritik tentang cerita atau'pun cara penulisan saya.

Kedua, saya meminta maaf bagi yang menunggu cerita saya ini. Memang sudah beberapa bulan semenjak terakhir kali saya update, itu'pun bukan karena alasan. Jujur, kesibukan saya di dunia nyata membuat saya hampir melupakan cerita ini dan masih untung filenya masih tersimpan.

Ketiga, ternyata masih ada yang bingung dengan penyakit apa yang diidap Naruto. Saya sudah memberi kilas baliknya di chapter ini dan semoga saja tak ngawur serta tak mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Dan cara penyembuhannya masih saya rahasiakan, kemungkinan bukan di Arc satu ini.

Yang terakhir dan terpenting, banyak sekali yang menyarankan pair untuk Naruto. Single? Twins? Triple? Atau'pun Harem? Tak masalah bagi saya, tapi setidaknya ketika suatu keputusan sudah diambil ' **Tolong dihargai** ' karena itu semua bersangkutan dengan jalan cerita. Yang saya prioritaskan tentang kualitas cerita bukan kuantitas pair.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang chapter 3 ini atau yang lainnya, silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ini. Saran dan Kritik selalu saya tunggu dari kalian semua, karena itu semua sangat berarti bagi seorang Author seperti saya.

Ditunggu Review-nya, Minna-san...

[ **TTD: Yami Ikuto** ]


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness, Love and War

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'High School DxD' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X Shizuka X ?

Summary: Keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya adalah jalan yang terbaik, luka tak terobati pergi bersamanya. Tanggung jawab terberat kembali berada diatas pundaknya, satu pilihan yang akan mengubah seluruh pandangan hidupnya.

Genres: Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

.

.

.

[Arc I: Kembalinya Tanggung Jawab]

Chapter 4: Bertemu Reinkarnasi Ero-Sennin.

.

.

.

POOFT!

Asap putih nan pekat memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran sedang sampai-sampai orang yang ada di dalamnya tak bisa melihat apa'pun karena asap tersebut, sebuah gulungan berwarna merah gelap besar sudah tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai kayu kamar tersebut. Pandangan dua manusia yang berbeda gender itu langsung terpaku pada gulungan besar tersebut.

"Semua perlengkapan yang kita bawa dari Konoha berada di dalam gulungan penyimpanan ini, ternyata _Fuinjutsu_ sangat praktis sekali," tawa renyah langsung keluar dari mulut laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik dengan salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal menurutnya, dia hanya gugup dan hanya ini cara satu-satunya mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Ya, kita tak perlu susah-susah mengangkat barang keperluan kita yang sangat berat itu," perempuan bersurai raven panjang yang diikat ponitail itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui perkataan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menggelar gulungan merah gelap tersebut di lantai kamar yang ditempatinya. Dia mengacungkan salah satu jari telunjuknya lalu menggigitnya tanpa rasa takut sedikit'pun, karena tanpa darahnya segel _Fuinjutsu_ yang ada pada gulungan tersebut tak akan aktif sama sekali. Setelah meneteskan darahnya diatas kertas gulungan yang berisi huruf-huruf yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh manusia awam, Naruto membuat rapalan segel tangannya.

" _Kai!_ " gumamnya dengan nada perlahan.

POOFT!

Asap putih tebal kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut diiringi dengan kemunculan beberapa tas ransel berukuran besar hingga sedang, dalam tas ransel tersebut terdapat beberapa perlengkapan mereka seperti pakaian, makanan dan lain sebagainya "Gomen, karenaku, kau harus memakai pakaian orang lain selama dua hari ini. Jika saja aku tak pingsan," ucap Si Shinobi pirang itu sambil menatap kearah Shizuka dengan lekat.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Itu bukan kesalahanmu," Shizuka hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya, tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba tersita pada sebuah tas berukuran lumayan sedang tapi panjang yang tergeletak di samping tasnya dan tas Naruto "Ini tas apa, Naruto-kun? Dan isinya seperti buku semua," ucap Shizuka dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengambil tas tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat gelagapan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Shizuka apalagi sekarang tas itu sudah ada di tangan perempuan itu, bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan jika Shizuka tahu. Dengan cekatan, Naruto langsung mengambil tas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya "B-bukan apa-apa, ha-hanya buku biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang spesial kok... Hehe...," jawab Naruto dengan tergagap-gagap diakhiri dengan tertawa mencurigakan, itu adalah tindakan yang salah kepada orang yang sedang penasaran.

"Tapi... Aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Shizuka yang mulai merengek dengan salah satu tangannya yang terulur pada Naruto, rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena sikap Naruto yang mencurigakan.

"Sh-shizuka-chan? Aku tak yakin jika kau akan membacanya," salah satu tangan Naruto sudah menyembunyikan tas tersebut di belakang punggungnya agar terjauh dari jangkauan perempuan di depannya, bukannya dia pelit, tapi dia tak mungkin memberikannya pada Shizuka. Buku yang ada di dalam tas tersebut 'sangat berbahaya'.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin membacanya, sebetar saja, ya, ya?" perempuan itu terus saja melancarkan serangannya pada lelaki pirang itu agar mau meminjamkan salah satu buku yang ada disana, sebelum rasa penasarannya itu terpenuhi dia tak akan berhenti merengek pada lelaki itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan menandakan jika dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan permintaan dari Shizuka "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi kau jangan berteriak atau'pun memukulku setelah membaca buku ini. Aku bahkan sudah memperingatkanmu dari awal," pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mengalah lalu mengambil salah satu buku bersampul hijau tua dengan tulisan kanji 'Icha-Icha Tactics' berwarna kuning, dia akhirnya menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Shizuka.

"Ya, aku janji tak akan melakukannya," ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang terulur sudah mengambil buku bersampul hijau tersebut, dia'pun duduk bersimpuh dengan memperhatikan buku tersebut "Icha-Icha Tactics? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya," gumam Shizuka sambil terus memperhatikan buku yang ada di tangannya.

Pertama-tama, Shizuka terlihat antusias membuka halaman pertama dari buku tersebut dan membacanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit'pun. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ekspresi antusias itu berubah menjadi terkejut secara perlahan bahkan rona merah tipis sudah tercipta di kedua pipinya menandakan jika dia sudah mengetahui isi dari buku tersebut. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat ketika dirinya membuka halaman kelima dari buku tersebut, sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal tak mengikuti larangan Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Shizuka-chan? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Naruto menatap buku yang dibaca oleh Shizuka dengan lekat, buku itu merupakan kenang-kenangan atau lebih tepatnya warisan dari Jiraiya -Sang Ero-Sennin- itu. Karena dirinya tak mau mengecewakan gurunya itu dengan berat hati dia menyimpan seri 'Icha-Icha' itu dan ketika dia bosan pasti Naruto akan membacanya.

DUAKH!

"Dasar Mesum!"

Tak bisa disangka jika Shizuka akan melemparkan buku itu tepat di wajah Naruto bahkan yang mengenai wajahnya itu adalah ujung buku yang tebalnya lebih dari 5cm, cetakan garis kemerahan dari dahi melewati hidungnya terlihat sangat jelas. Laki-laki itu tak bisa bergerak barang sedikit'pun karena rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya "A-aku 'kan sudah bilang agar tak membacanya, lalu kenapa aku yang kena imbasnya?" kata Naruto dengan nada lirih menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

CLEK! KRIIET!

"Tadaima!"

Seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat sudah memasuki rumah tersebut dari pintu depan disusul dengan dua perempuan lainnya, seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan menandakan mereka bertiga baru saja pulang dari sekolah -tempat mereka menuntut ilmu- tapi anehnya dua orang perempuan itu juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumah laki-laki bersurai coklat itu.

"Okaerinasai, Issei, Rias-chan, Asia-chan," wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat yang diikat ponitail dengan anak rambut yang membingkai kedua pipinya keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk menyambut anaknya dan juga dua perempuan bersurai merah crimson dan pirang di belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kalian ingin makan atau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu?" tanya Ibu Issei dengan nada sopan dan ramah seperti biasanya, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya tak enak jika makan dengan tubuh masih berkeringat, Kaa-san. Lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu," jawab pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama Issei itu, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lengket terlebih lagi setelah melatih Gasper untuk menguasai kekuatannya sejak pulang sekolah sampai hampir malam seperti ini.

""Iya, aku juga sependapat dengan Ise/Issei-san,"" tanggap kedua perempuan itu lalu kedua saling berpandangan satu sama lain karena tak menyangka jika akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauan kalian, Kaa-san tak akan memaksa," Ibu Issei memang memaklumi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut anaknya ditambah persetujuan dari kedua perempuan yang ada di belakangnya, dia tahu bagaimana padatnya kesibukan anaknya di sekolah.

" _Dasar Mesum!_ "

Suara teriakan dari lantai dua berhasil menginstrupsi Issei, Rias, Asia dan juga Ibu Issei. Keempatnya menoleh secara bersamaan kearah langit-langit ruangan tersebut yang terhubung dengan lantai dua rumah tersebut, mereka yakin jika terjadi sesuatu diatas sana.

"Aku senang jika Shizuka-chan tak semurung kemarin semenjak Naruto-san sadar," gumam Ibu Issei yang masih saja menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan tersebut seolah melihat meskipun tak memiliki kemampuan pandangan tembus pandang, dia seolah senang mendengar teriakan itu.

"Naruto-san sadar?" beo Issei dan Rias secara bersamaan, sementara Asia terlihat terkejut walau'pun begitu raut wajah senang terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya bantuan pengobatan yang ditawarkannya memang terbukti berhasil, dia dan Shizuka mengobatinya dua hari yang lalu.

"Ya, dia sadar semenjak pagi tadi. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat bugar dan tak menunjukan tanda-tanda orang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya," jawab Ibu Issei yang sepertinya sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami mau keatas dulu untuk melihatnya. Ayo ikut aku, Ise, Asia," perempuan bersurai merah crimson panjang itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju lantai dua rumah Issei, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika pemuda pirang itu memang benar-benar sudah sadar.

"Kaa-san, kami keatas dulu kalau begitu," Issei'pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Rias dan Asia yang sudah berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya, dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Shizuka berteriak seperti itu, apalagi dengan kata yang lumayan sacral menurut Issei.

" _A-aku 'kan sudah bilang agar tak membacanya, dasar keras kepala._ "

" _Aku minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya reflek saja melemparnya._ "

" _Tapi... Kenapa harus mukaku juga yang menjadi sasarannya?_ "

Ketiga remaja berseragam itu bisa mendengar percakapan dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di lantai dua itu, dengan kemampuan yang mereka punya, mereka bisa mendengar suara sejauh apa'pun. Dengan kata lain, mereka memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam layaknya kelelawar.

Ketiganya akhirnya berhenti di sebuah daun pintu berwarna coklat, mereka juga bisa mendengar percakapan-percakapan orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ketiga remaja itu berpandangan satu sama lain lalu mengangguk bersamaan menandakan tak apa-apa jika mereka membuka pintu tersebut, pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudah meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan.

CLEK! KRIEEET!

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan sang perempuan berada di wajah sang laki-laki, pendaran hijau yang keluar dari telapak tangannya menandakan perempuan itu sedang menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Ano... Shizuka-chan? Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Asia dengan nada cemas.

"Ah... kalian bertiga sudah kembali ternyata," ucap Shizuka yang sudah menolehkan kepalanya kearah ambang pintu dimana Rias, Issei dan Asia sudah berdiri disana "Tak apa-apa, hanya terjadi sedikit kecelakaan saja," sambungnya dengan senyum kecil seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di kamar tersebut.

"Hah... Baguslah," ucap ketiga remaja itu secara bersamaan.

Sepasang iris coklat itu memandang kearah sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai kamar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, dia mengambil buku tersebut tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya "Buku apa ini?" gumam Issei lalu membalikan buku tersebut agar dirinya bisa membacanya.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, senyum mesum sudah terkembang di bibirnya ditambah ekspresi anehnya membuat siapa'pun akan menatap jijik kearahnya "Hehehe... buku yang sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus daripada majalah yang sering kubeli," tawa mesumnya semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Hoy, apa yang kau baca, hah?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya menyadarkannya dari fantasi liarnya akibat membaca buku tersebut, perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemuda bersurai pirang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Tatapan datar terarah padanya.

"Kau kira aku sedang membaca koran," Issei memang tak suka jika sesuatu yang dianggapnya asyik, malah diganggu oleh orang lain.

Salah satu tangan Naruto sudah menyabet buku tersebut dari tangan Issei "Tak baik jika membaca buku tanpa ijin pemiliknya, Ero-gaki," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil menjauhi Issei yang terlihat sangat kesal karena buku yang sedang dibacanya sudah direbut oleh si pirang itu.

"Hey! Setidaknya pinjamkan aku buku itu, pirang. Sudah baik aku memperbolehkanmu tinggal disini," ucap Issei dengan nada kesalnya, dia layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja direbut mainannya dan kembali merengek untuk mengembalikan mainan itu 'Aku harus bisa meminjamnya, aku bisa belajar dari buku bagaimana memulai 'sesuatu' dengan perempuan dan itu bisa meningkatkan 'keberanian'ku,' batinnya dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Lalu apa keuntungannya untukku, Ero-Gaki? Apa kedua perempuan di belakangmu itu tak cukup?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan buku bersampul jingga itu ke dalam tasnya kembali, bagaimana'pun ini milik gurunya dan dia harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin.

Issei menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu, disana Rias sudah melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang berukuran 'berlebihan' itu ditambah Asia memasang wajah kesal dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Mereka bisa mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto-san?" Rias sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda pirang itu dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dia lebih tertarik dengan pemuda berkekuatan 'aneh' di depannya ini daripada mengurusi Issei dengan fantasi liarnya saat ini.

"Keadaanku sudah lebih membaik sekarang, setidaknya aku tak berbaring di ranjang terus menerus. Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia menampung kami disini untuk sementara, Gremory-san," ucap Naruto dengan nada sopan dengan badannya yang sedikit membungkuk "Benarkan itu namamu?" sambungnya.

"Ya, itu bukan masalah bagi kami," ucap Rias dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya "Lagipula ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, kau tidak keberatan 'kan menjawab pertanyaan dariku?" lanjut Rias dengan nada yang lumayan mengintimidasi seakan-akan permintaannya ini tak boleh ditolak.

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu balas budiku padamu," Naruto hanya bisa menyanggupi perkataan dari perempuan berambut merah crimson panjang itu, dia tak mau harus memiliki hutang kepada orang lain. Dia mengambil posisi bersila di lantai kamar tersebut.

"Asia, Ise, masuklah dan tutup pintunya rapat-rapat," perintah Rias Gremory yang juga sudah meletakan tasnya di lantai dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar tamu tersebut, dia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda itu yang jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter.

Issei dan Asia menganggukan kepalanya perlahan lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan rapat setelah Asia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Rias, begitu'pun juga dengan Issei. Kekesalannya pada pemuda pirang itu masih melekat, terbukti dengan pandangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Gremory-san? Kelihatannya sangat penting sekali," Naruto menanyakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi tatapan perempuan di depannya ini seperti ingin menguliti tubuhnya saja.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan juga pada Shizuka-san beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang aku juga ingin mendengar jawabannya juga darimu, Naruto-san," Rias sudah berada dalam mode seriusnya, dirinya berusaha mengintrogasi manusia 'aneh' di depannya ini.

Sepasang iris seindah batu shappire itu melirik kearah Shizuka yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, tangan kiri Naruto sudah menggenggam salah satu tangan perempuan seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa, ini bukanlah salahmu.' Shizuka juga terlihat kaget saat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu bertele-tele, Gremory-san," ucap Naruto dengan membiarkan tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Shizuka "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya, dia lebih suka langsung daripada harus berputar-putar tak karuan. Dia akui otaknya tak sepintar klan Nara seperti Shikamaru, pemuda nanas itu pasti akan langsung memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan bersurai merah crimson ini.

"Apa benar kau dan Shizuka-san adalah seorang Shinobi atau Ninja?" tanya Rias dengan nada serius karena jawaban dari satu sumber saja belum cukup baginya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap pertanda apa yang ditanyakan perempuan itu 100% akurat "Lebih tepatnya kami berdua adalah _Shinobi_ dan _Kunoichi_ dari desa berbeda yang tak sengaja di pertemukan dalam suatu insiden," ucap Naruto yang juga sudah memasang wajah serius.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke dunia kami? Shizuka-san pernah mengatakan jika kalian berdua datang dari dimensi yang berbeda," pertanyaan kedua sudah dilayangkan oleh Rias pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Kebahagiaan," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih dan pelan "Kami ingin hidup tanpa ancaman apa'pun, tanpa pertikaian dan tanpa gesekan apa'pun dengan pihak lain. Setidaknya kami akan hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya," ujarnya dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi.

Rias hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu, dia hanya takut jika manusia yang datang dari dimensi lain ini malah akan menimbulkan masalah atau lebih parahnya lagi menghancurkan dunia ini. Kekuatannya yang bisa memusnahkan Kokabiel memperlebar kemungkinan jika timnya tak akan bisa mengalahkannya, _Sekiryuutei_ masa sekarang memang berkembang sangat lambat tapi kekuatannya bisa mengguncang siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-san memiliki _Senjutsu_ layaknya _Youkai_ dan Shizuka-san juga memiliki sihir penyembuhan seperti Asia yang memiliki _Twilight Healing_?"

Wajar jika Rias bertanya seperti itu, Naruto memiliki kekuatan _Senjutsu_ seperti _Youkai_ bahkan dalam wujud rubah ekor sembilan dan kekuatan itu hanya dimiliki oleh pemimpin para _Youkai_ di Kota Kyoto. Shizuka juga memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan seperti Asia dan sangat tidak mungkin jika sebuah _Sacred Gear_ bisa diduplikatkan oleh seseorang apalagi manusia.

"Aku memang bisa mengubah energi alam menjadi kekuatanku sendiri dengan kata lain aku bisa menyerap energi yang ada disekitarku dan menjadikannya energi _Senjutsu_. Sementara Shizuka-chan memang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi Ninja Medis dengan chakra penyembuhannya itu," jelas Naruto yang berusaha mengurangi rasa penasaran yang ada di kepala merah itu.

"Yah, sepertinya jawabanmu dengan jawaban Shizuka-san memang terdengar sama. Tapi tetap saja kami tak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja, karena kalian juga terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan Kokabiel, kalian berdua berada dalam pengawasan kami," ucap Rias dengan nada ancaman terselip di dalam perkataannya tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya memutar matanya bosan ketika mendengar ucapan dari perempuan di depannya "Yah, kalian tak perlu memperingatkan kami tentang hal itu. Aku bahkan tahu tujuan kalian menampung kami di rumah Hyoudou-san," Naruto memang sudah tak berniat lagi meladeni perempuan itu.

CLEK! KRIEEET!

Kepala mereka langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka oleh Ibu Issei yang tersenyum sangat ramah pada kelima remaja yang ada disana "Kebetulan sekali kalian semua ada disini, sebaiknya kalian semua turun, makan malam sudah siap," perintah Ibu Issei dengan nada lemah lembut.

""Ha'i, Kaa-san/Baa-san/Baa-chan,"" ucap kelima remaja itu dengan serempak.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari kelima remaja itu, Ibu Issei sudah kembali menutup pintu kamar yang sementara ditempati oleh Naruto dengan rapat dan meninggalkan remaja-remaja itu disana. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka semua, tak ada satu'pun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"A-ahh... Sebaiknya aku mandi saja," suara dari remaja bersurai coklat itu memecah keheningan ditambah dirinya sudah berdiri yang membuatnya malah menjadi pusat perhatian, salah satu tangannya sudah menggapai kenop pintu kamar tersebut.

Perempuan bersurai pirang panjang -Asia- juga sudah berdiri setelah mendengar perkataan dari Issei "A-aku juga ikut, Issei-san," ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

"T-tapi A-asia...,"

"Jika Asia ikut, aku juga akan ikut," Rias sudah angkat bicara sekarang bahkan dia juga sudah berdiri.

Kedua remaja laki-laki yang ada disana memasang ekspresi tak percaya bahkan mulut dari remaja pirang itu sudah menganga lebar, dia seakan tak percaya dengan suara yang masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. Jika perkiraannya benar, pasti kedua perempuan ini termasuk perempuan agresif, mengajak seorang laki-laki mandi bersama memang hal yang tak lazim bagi remaja seusia mereka.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, Naruto-kun," ucap Shizuka yang ada di sampingnya, kekagetannya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

"T-tapi... Mereka... Mandi bersama?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tergagap, rasa tak percayanya masih melekat dalam hatinya.

"Mereka bertiga itu Iblis, Naruto-kun. Jadi wajar saja prilaku dan sifat mereka sedikit bertolak belakang dengan manusia pada umumnya," Shizuka berusaha memberikan pemahaman dan penjelasan pada Naruto, tidak banyak yang dia tahu tentang dunia ini karena tak sadarkan diri "S-sebenarnya a-aku juga ingin mengajakmu mandi bersama agar i-ikatan kita semakin kuat."

Sang Orenji no Shinobi terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut perempuan yang ada di sampingnya, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seperti ingin terlepas dari dadanya. Mulutnya menganga lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya, perasaan tak percayanya terasa sangat besar setelah mendengarnya, sepertinya Shizuka memang tertular sifat dari kedua perempuan itu.

"Shizuka-san?"

Naruto melihat kearah Rias yang memanggil pada Shizuka lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya "Selamat berjuang!" ucap perempuan bersurai merah crimson itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya menyusul Issei dan Asia yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kamar tersebut, pandangannya kembali perpindah pada Shizuka yang tersenyum manis kepadanya diiringi rona merah di wajahnya.

GLUP!

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shizuka selama aku tak sadarkan diri? Dia bahkan sedikit agresif sekarang. Ah sial! Iblis-iblis itu pasti yang mempengaruhinya,' batin pemuda itu sambil mengacak-ngacak lalu meremas surai pirangnya sendiri karena dia sendiri tak bisa mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Suasana malam sudah menyelimuti kota disertai angin yang berhembus menerbangkan gorden yang menggantung di jendela tepat di depanku berdiri saat ini, setelah makan malam berakhir, aku meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Bukannya aku tak mau berlama-lama berkumpul dengan keluarga Hyoudou-san tetapi aku merasa tak enak dengan keluarga ini, kami sudah diijinkan untuk tinggal disini bahkan merawatku sampai aku bisa sadarkan diri seperti sekarang.

Berhutang terlalu banyak dan menyusahkan orang lain itu sangat tidak baik, aku berpikir untuk membeli rumah atau apartemen di kota ini. Daripada diriku harus bergantung pada orang lain dengan menumpang di rumahnya, mungkin aku akan meminta pendapat dari Shizuka dulu untuk memastikan apa dia setuju dengan gagasanku ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shizuka, semakin hari bertambah, dia malah semakin seperti istri resmiku saja. Aku tahu kalau Shizuka memang hanya mengenal dan memiliki aku di dunia ini dan aku tak akan mempermasalahkan sedekat apa dia denganku, tapi sifat agresif seorang perempuan sudah mulai nampak dari dirinya. Entah karena dia salah bergaul dengan iblis-iblis itu atau Desa Nadeshiko sendiri yang mengajarkannya agar bersikap seperti itu terhadap laki-laki.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui jawabannya, pemikiran seorang perempuan terkadang rumit daripada permainan Shogi dengan Shikamaru. Dan pastinya Si Ero-Sennin itu sedang menertawaiku di alam sana karena melihatku kelabakan menghadapi Shizuka dengan mode agresifnya, kurasa dirimu bereinkarnasi melalui pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Sifat kalian tidak jauh beda, bahkan hampir setingkat.

Yah, semoga saja aku tak akan mendapatkan masalah karena mengenal reinkarnasimu itu.

" **Naruto!** "

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat mendengar suara berat dari dalam kepalaku menyebutkan namaku, aku tahu Kurama merasa kesepian karena itu dia memanggil namaku dan selalu mengobrol setelahnya.

" **Ini bukan karena kesepian atau tidak, bodoh! Aku ingin membicarakan tentang pertarungan kemarin.** "

Memangnya ada apa, Kurama? Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan pertarungan kemarin kecuali saat pria bertelinga lancip itu bilang kalau dirinya adalah 'Malaikat jatuh', mungkin itu yang ingin dibicarakannya.

" **Sebagian kecil benar, tapi bukankah terasa ada yang janggal? Maksudku, pria yang mengaku jenderal itu menyerang sekelompok remaja Iblis bahkan sampai memanggil 3 anjing 'kampung' itu. Kurasa ada tujuan tertentu dibaliknya.** "

Ya, Kurama memang benar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dan pekat saat menatap pria itu, meski'pun hanya sebagian saja kekuatan yang ia keluarkan tapi aura negatif yang selalu mengguar dari tubuhnya setiap kali menyerang mengandung keinginan membunuh yang besar. Jadi dengan kata lain, dia ingin memecahkan sebuah konflik antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh.

" **Ya, kurasa otakmu memang bekerja dengan baik sejauh ini. Dan kurasa ini bukanlah tentang konflik lagi, tapi perang.** "

Jika perang yang berkata demikian, bukan lagi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh lagi yang terlibat. Tapi semua makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dunia ini akan terlibat juga, sepertinya aku memang dihadapkan pada konflik besar-besaran untuk kedua kalinya. Kukira dengan pindah ke dimensi lain akan membuatku tenang, tapi nyatanya masalah serupa yang kudapatkan.

" **Apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini, aku akan terus berjuang bersamamu, Gaki. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti Rikudo-jiji dan kita harus melindungi apa yang menurut kita berharga, sepertinya aku mengutip sebagian perkataanmu.** "

Yah, perkataanmu memang selalu benar dan sependapat denganku, Kurama. Aku masih punya Shizuka yang harus kulindungi sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

" **Ya, jangan lupakan juga penyakitmu itu, Baka-gaki!** "

Kalau tentang hal itu, kau tak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya untuk hal seperti itu.

GREP!

"Sangat tidak baik melamun sendirian di malam hari seperti ini, kau sedang melamunkan apa, Naruto-kun?"

Kedua tangan putih mulus itu melingkar disekitar dada bagian bawahku, rasa kenyal yang menempel dipunggungku membuat perasaan di tubuhku terasa tak karuan, sedikit banyak aku menikmatinya. Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang berusaha melihat Shizuka yang memelukku dari belakang, kurasa pelukan ini tak akan bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah.

"Ah, hanya melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Lalu kenapa kamu malah memelukku? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini," mungkin aku tak akan memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, aku tak mau membebaninya terlebih dahulu. Aku tak ingin dia berpikiran negatif tentang perang atau yang lainnya.

Aku bisa merasakan pelukannya semakin mengerat seolah mencari kehangatan di tubuhku ini "Memangnya salah jika kekasihmu ini berusaha menyamankan dirinya bersama pasangannya dan jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, aku tahu ada yang kamu pikirkan saat ini," matanya menatapku dengan kilatan meminta jawaban.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika..."

"Ya, lanjutkan."

"...jika kita membeli rumah atau apartemen di kota ini, aku merasa sangat tidak enak harus menumpang terus di rumah ini," wajah cantikmu yang terlalu dekat denganku membuatku harus menggantungkan kalimatku terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku harus membalas ke-agresifannya ini.

"Hum, menurutku idemu sangat bagus sekali. Tapi, apa kita punya uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah atau apartemen?" wajahnya yang terlihat keheranan membuatku harus tersenyum lebar, salah satu tanganku sudah berada di atas kepalanya lalu mengacak surai hitam itu dengan perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjual sesuatu dari peninggalan orang tuaku, sebut saja itu warisan," aku mendapatkannya setelah Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi berakhir, aku tak menyangka jika Tou-san dan Kaa-chan masih memikirkan untuk masa depanku.

"Kurasa tak masalah jika kamu memang mau melaksanakan ide itu, Naruto-kun," baguslah jika kau setuju dengan ideku itu, aku juga sedikit tenang karena bisa bebas dari pengawasan perempuan bermarga Gremory itu. Memangnya dia itu siapa mengawasi kami berdua, penjaga tahanan juga bukan.

"Naruto-kun?"

aku bisa merasakan jika pelukannya mulai melonggar hingga terlepas dari tubuhku, tubuhku berbalik kearahnya sepertinya dia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padaku. Pandangannya sudah berubah menjadi serius seperti biasanya, aku tak mengerti kenapa perasaan wanita sering berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Rias-san mengatakan padaku jika kita diundang pada pertemuan VIP ketiga fraksi akhirat yang akan diselenggarakan besok malam, ini juga berkaitan eksistensi baru kita, apakah kita ini musuh atau teman? Sepertinya pertarungan kemarin memang menarik perhatian ketiga fraksi."

Shizuka terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir setelah mengatakan itu, aku tahu dia sangat takut jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padaku...

GREP!

Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada sebelah kiriku, seseorang akan merasa tenang jika dipeluk. Tangan kananku yang dibalut perban kembali mengelus surai hitamnya yang sangat lembut, wangi shampo menyengat indra penciumanku.

"Kita akan menghadirinya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kita akan meyakinkan mereka jika kita berdua tak akan mengganggu urusan apa'pun yang bersangkutan dengan mereka. Kita akan hidup tenang layaknya manusia pada umumnya, Shizuka-chan," aku berjanji tak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalah apa'pun.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya kembali melingkar di pinggangku sambil meremas baju yang kupakai, aku bisa merasakan jika Shizuka-chan sudah tenang seperti sedia kala. Kepalanya mendongak disertai dengan iris emeraldnya yang menatap kearahku, ditambah senyuman manisnya malah membuatku menaruh curiga padanya.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku perlahan, aku menyanggupinya karena kupikir dia tak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku. Senyuman manisnya semakin mengembang di bibir Shizuka, aku merasakan perasaan tak enak saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku minta..."

Ya, kau ingin meminta apa? Jangan membuatku menunggu!

"...minta..."

Sepertinya dia memang bermaksud menggodaku terlebih dahulu.

"...kamu menciumku sekarang juga."

Aku hanya bernapas lega saat mendengar permintaan dari Shizuka yang ingin... UAAPA?! Cium? Otakku baru saja menyadari permintaan yang dikatakan oleh Shizuka "Kau serius meminta itu?" aku memang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi melihatnya menganggukan kepalanya membuat ketidakpercayaanku pudar seketika.

"Baiklah, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu itu."

Tangan kananku sudah mengelus pipi Shizuka dengan perlahan lalu memegangi kepala bagian kirinya dengan sangat lembut, rona merah di wajahnya menambah kesan manis padanya. Aku tak tahu apa aku hanya akan menciumnya saja? Pasalnya, dia terlalu manis untuk disia-siakan.

Wajahku mulai mendekat kearahnya dengan perlahan, aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menciumnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya, perlahan-lahan kelopak mataku juga tertutup. Dalam buku 'Icha-Icha' karangan Ero-sennin, " _Ciuman akan terasa nikmat jika pelakunya memejamkan matanya, siapa'pun yang merasakan kehangatannya, akan dipastikan jika mereka akan tetap bersama selamanya._ "

Aku tak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan kutipan itu, entah dari pengalaman pribadinya atau hanya karangan belaka. Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya jika mencobanya dengan Shizuka-chan dan aku tak percaya sepenuhnya pada kutipan Ero-Sennin itu.

[ **To Be continued...** ]

Chapter 4 is Up, Guys!

Hahaha... Maaf jika acara ciuman NaruShizu-nya dipotong, alasannya karena itu privasi untuk NaruShizu dan juga saya belum bisa adegan dewasanya sekarang. Kalau cuma Soft Lime, saya bisa membuatnya. Tapi untuk tingkat diatas Lime, saya rasa tidak.

Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada para reader sekalian yang memang sangat menunggu fic saya ini update, disertai ulasan-ulasannya yang sangat membantu saya. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar cerita ini tak membuat kecewa pada reader semua.

Ketika saya membaca ulasan-ulasan pada fic saya ini, kebanyakan para reader sekalian meminta pair untuk Naruto ini Single saja. Itu masih berada diluar keputusan saya, hal seperti itu bisa berubah seiring cerita ini berjalan. Apakah akan bertambah atau memang bertahan di single? Saya'pun tak tahu, tapi saya masih berusaha memikirkan hal tersebut.

Saya juga akan usahakan jika cerita ini menjerumus pada alur anti-mainstream, tapi saya juga tak mau mengecewakan para reader sekalian karena cerita yang saya buat ini terdapat pada alur mainstream. Saya tak bisa seperti Author lain yang bisa membuat alur anti-mainstream. Yah, mungkin saya hanya bisa menyeimbangkan alur antara Mainstream dan Anti-Mainstream itu walau'pun kedua unsur itu terlihat bertolak belakang.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang chapter 4 ini atau yang lainnya, silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ini. Saran dan Kritik selalu saya tunggu dari kalian semua, karena itu semua sangat berarti bagi seorang Author seperti saya.

Ditunggu Review-nya, Minna-san...

[ **TTD: Yami Ikuto** ]


End file.
